Secrets
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: what if Hao wasn't the only secret in the Asakura family. What if there was something else, something that was kept even from Hao.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: First time writing (exclusively) for Shaman King. I actually can't believe I didn't write one before, I mean I was basically obsessed with the show for the longest time. Oh, and by the way, in this I made Keiko the one that married into the family, I'm not sure if that is correct, but it's my fanfiction, so who cares. Never mind that though, I own nothing but the plot and the psycho ocs that will make their appearance in this story, so let's get on with it!

Yoh stared out the window of the plane, unable to see the ground. Heights made him uneasy and they were currently way high up. Yoh looked around the plane; it was one of Ren's family planes, so they wouldn't have to deal with so many people. The Tao was currently sitting, one leg crossed over the other, ignoring everyone. Horohoro sat with Ryu and Lyserg, chatting about something or other. Faust was too busy looking into Eliza's eyes to notice anything else. His parents, grandparents and Tamao sat nearby. His fiancée, Anna, and his friend Manta sat on either side of him.

"I didn't know you had a great-grandmother." Manta said. Yoh smiled.

"Neither did I." Yoh shrugged. "How come you never told us about your grandmother, mom?" Keiko Asakura smiled at her son.

"Grandmother was always very secretive. I didn't know that she was even still alive, until I got that letter." Yohmei snorted.

"Very strange. How do we know it's not some sort of trick, or a trap?" He asked.

"Grandmother always had a pet name for me, one that no one else knew about." Keiko smiled softly at the memory.

"What was it?" Yoh asked.

"Blackbird."

"Why has she contacted us now?" Kino asked.

"The letter only said that she wanted to reconnect and meet her great-grandchildren, beyond that..." Keiko shrugged.

"She was always an odd woman." Yohmei grumbled.

From there the conversation turned to more mundane things. Yoh tuned it out and stared out the window, thoughts turning again to the same person that had been on his mind for months; Hao. Yoh had deep regrets about what he had done. He knew that it had been the only way to stop him, but he still felt guilty.

Yoh wasn't someone who liked to kill; in fact the thought repelled him. So, what he did to Hao... Yoh shuddered inwardly. It wasn't just the fact that he had gone against his very nature that kept him up at night, no, it was also the fact that he knew his brother, knew his motives. When he was being absorbed by Hao he had absorbed his memories. What Yoh had seen was not a monster but a man tormented by his ability to see into others' minds and by the suffering he had seen in his first life. Hao had been a kind person before, believing that all life was sacred. Yoh wanted to find a way to bring that man back, but it was too late, there were no options left.

Yoh had tried to talk to his friends about his feelings, but they either looked at him strange or told him to forget it. So, Yoh stopped trying to talk about it, except to Amidamaru. Amidamaru had helped him built a small memorial to Hao under a peaceful, out of the way cherry tree by a lake. Yoh thought that Hao would have liked that.

The plane began its descent. Keiko's grandmother lived in Canada, outside Gatineau in Quebec. Yoh yawned as they got off the plane, he hated jet lag. It was night time here; Yoh looked up at the sky, spotting familiar constellations. He walked beside Anna, noticing that her head now only came up to his chin; he and his friends had started growing not long after Yoh's sixteenth birthday.

"There should be a couple of rental cars waiting outside the terminal." Ren said.

"Grandmother said she was coming too, to lead us to the house." Keiko replied. As they walked out of the terminal they spotted two SUVs waiting for them, along with a rusty red pickup truck and an irate looking elderly woman.

"It's about time." She called peevishly. "I think my ass has gone numb waiting for you." Keiko ran and threw her arms around the old woman.

Grandmother! It's good to see you." Keiko's grandmother wrapped her arms around her and smiled.

"It's good to see you too Blackbird. My, you look as beautiful as ever." Yoh took a good look at his great-grandmother. She didn't look that old, only the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth betrayed her age. She had a muscular, lean body and was smaller than Keiko, but taller than Yoh's grandparents. She had glasses on that magnified her strange light blue eyes with golden sparks in them. Her white hair was shaggy, and done up in a low braid that went to just past her shoulder blades. Her small ears tapered to points.

"Yoh, come here and meet your great-grandmother." Yoh moved forward. His great-grandmother looked him up and down, an odd expression on her face.

"By all the gods.." She said in a strange tone. "Well, never mind. Hi, there Yoh, you can call me Gram, none of this formal nonsense." She turned to the rest of them. "Let's head out. I'm sure you lot want to get some shut-eye." No one could argue with that sentiment.

Mikihisa drove the first SUV. Yohmei, Kino, Manta and Tamao were in that one. Ryu drove the other SUV, and Ren, Lyserg, Horohoro and Faust rode with him. Keiko rode in the passenger seat of the pickup and Anna and Yoh rode in the back (not the truck bed, but the backseat).

Suddenly Mikihisa slammed on the brakes. The other SUV was forced to stop. Gram stopped after a moment, realizing they weren't following. Looking back she could see the others getting out of the cars, heading towards a dark figure that stood by the road. Gram got out, muttering curses and her passengers followed.

Yoh could hear the voices of his friends and family as they converged on the figure. They sounded frightened and wary. Yoh stopped dead; staring in disbelief.

"H-H-Hao?" He whispered. Familiar inky black eyes turned towards him and lips curled up in a trademark smirk.

"Hello, otouto." Hao said. Yoh didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened or both. His friends and family were all speaking at once, but Yoh could barely hear them, caught in his brother's gaze. A hand came down on his shoulder and Yoh looked up (barely) and behind to see Gram standing there.

"This is all well and good, but I think we're all tired and would like some rest." Her voice cut through the babble. The voices died down and there were assorted murmurs of agreement. Most of the assembled shamans glared at Hao before heading back to the SUVs. Gram stared at Hao.

"You comin' or what?" She asked crankily. Hao smirked at her and walked to the pickup.

"Move over kids." Gram ordered. Anna stared as Hao got into the backseat.

"No way in hell am I going to-"

"My vehicle, my rules, sweetie. You don't like it you can sit in the truck bed or, walk. Your choice." Anna glared at her, but said nothing. Hao chuckled softly. Yoh sat sandwiched between the two of them and tried to get his confused emotions under control. He stared out the front window at the rocky hills ahead of him.

"What are those hills?" He asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"They're the Gatineau hills." Gram explained. Yoh noticed for the first time that she spoke with a lilting accent. "They were once mountains, but millions of years and glaciers wore them down." Yoh looked out of the window with new fascination.

"If you want to know more you'll have to ask Yin, she took Earth Science this year and still hasn't broken the habit of identifying every rock she sees." Yoh could hear the smile in Gram's voice.

"Who's Yin?" He asked.

"You'll find out." was the mysterious reply.

Soon enough the vehicles turned onto a dirt road that led into a forest. The open window brought sounds of crickets and night birds to Yoh's ears. The forest thinned out until they were driving through a big field towards an enormous house. Yoh gaped at the size. It was big, but it looked like a normal, everyday house.

"Well, here we are." Gram said, getting out of the truck. "Home sweet home." Yoh and the others grabbed their bags and followed her into the house. It was dark inside.

"Looks like the nutters have gone to bed." Gram whispered. "I guess introductions will have to wait until tomorrow." Keiko looked crestfallen. Gram chuckled gently. "Go to bed Blackbird, you'll see them in the morning."

"See who?" Hao demanded. Gram met his onyx eyes with mischievous blue ones.

"That's for me to know and you to puzzle over." She winked. Hao snorted, but followed her up the stairs with the rest to where Gram had rooms for them.

Soon the house slipped into exhausted slumber, the only sounds the crickets and the frogs outside their windows.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: Let the insanity begin!! I own nothing but the plot and my ocs.

Yoh woke up the next morning, disoriented, not knowing where he was. Then the events of last night rushed through his head and he sat up with a gasp. _'Hao, alive? Is it really possible?' _A soft, familiar chuckle reached his ears.

"Of course it's possible." Yoh looked up at the doorway in shock. Hao stood leaning against the door, smirk firmly planted on his face. "Did you really believe that you could kill me?" Yoh said nothing, concentrating on blocking his thoughts from Hao. Hao frowned slightly in annoyance at him. Yoh stared back impassively, until a thought occurred to him...

"I overslept!" He cried, thinking of how badly Anna would punish him for sleeping in. His brother watched in amusement as Yoh quickly pulled on some clothes and bolted past him down the stairs.

Yoh skidded into the kitchen to find all his friends and family already there.

"About time you got up." Anna said peevishly. "I would have gotten you up myself, but the boss of the house told me to let you sleep." Anna pointed at Gram, who smiled cheerily at her and continued talking to Keiko.

Yoh noticed in the morning light that her white hair was actually shot through with silver and that there was a spray of freckles across the bridge of her nose and the apples of her cheeks. He grabbed a muffin off the counter as Hao sauntered in.

"So where are these other tenants you mentioned last night? And who exactly are they?" He demanded.

"You'll meet them eventually." Gram said calmly, sipping her tea. "I'm surprised they're not up already though." She commented. "Usually they're up and disturbing the peace long before this. Instead today it's quiet." She frowned. "Too quiet. Those maniacs must be up to something again." Yoh and his friends exchange confused looks. _'Maniacs?'_

Everyone looks up at the sound of footsteps coming towards the kitchen. They all stared as a girl came to stand in the kitchen doorway. She was about the same height as Yoh. The girl had chestnut brown, curly hair that cascaded down her shoulders down to between her shoulder blades. She had onyx eyes lined in black that smouldered. Her lips were cherry red. Her slim form was dressed in a black gothic dress. The top was modest, sleeveless and corseted with red ribbon. The skirt flared out at her hips and went down to her knees. She wore leg hugging, low heeled, black knee high boots with buckles on them. She also wore fishnets on her arms up to the elbow.

She gave them all a sultry smile. Yoh saw Gram staring in shock, confused by her reaction. Ryu, however, had a very different reaction. He rushed to the girl's side and got down on one knee, gripping one of her hands in his.

"You are the most angelic, beautiful creature I have ever seen, and I am yours if you will have me."

From down the hall came the sound of a pack of dying hyenas at that moment. Everyone rushed to see what had happened, the girl stepping aside and leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Six faces a poked out from around the stairs. One girl that looks like a much younger version of Gram, right down to the freckles on her nose, had a video camera in her hand. They're all laughing their heads off.

"Please." A deep voice from one of the people of the stairs said. "Please tell me you got that on camera." The girl nodded. "Excellent!" All of a sudden all the people on the stairs lurch forward and tumble in a heap on the ground. They continued to laugh their asses off.

"What exactly is so funny?" Yohmei asked in annoyance. The six teens stand up.

"One second, one second." The Gram look-alike said and pointed her camera at a tall muscular First Nations teen with black hair in a short Mohawk, a hawk-like nose, and emerald green eyes. He wore a grey t-shirt and green camo pants. "Yeek, let's wrap this up before we all die laughing." Her voice had the same slight, lilting accent as Gram's. Yeek smiled.

"Ok, so today on Mythbusters, we have successfully proven that it is possible for a male cross-dresser to pick up guys."

"Male?!" Ryu squeaked. Yeek ignored this and continued.

"We'd like to thank the voluptuous Isa for make-up and hair." Isa, a tall, curvy, coffee-skin Spanish girl with wavy, long black hair shot through with navy streaks and light hazel eyes, threw a pop can at his head. She wore a green tank top and white short shorts. He ducked and continued.

"The bodacious Des for wardrobe." Des, a tall black girl with purple streaked, shoulder-length hair and indigo eyes, gave him the finger. She had on a v-necked, baby blue t-shirt and jean capris.

"The trouble twins, Fred and George, for the idea." Fred and George, identical, gangly, pale-skinned, spiky red-heads with sky blue eyes, grinned at him. They both wore black t-shirts and ripped jeans.

"Yin on camera." Yin turned the camera, Yoh noticed that her white hair spiked in a wild halo around her head, but turned into a smooth, sleek, waist-length ponytail at the base of her neck, and grinned into the camera. She was wearing a black, form-fitting t-shirt with the words 'My imaginary friend thinks you have problems' on it, and jean shorts that went down to just above her knees.

"Aaandd of course, our lovely leading lady...er laddie, Yang." The teens clapped and whistled and Yang took a bow for them.

All the shamans stood staring in shock, trying to assimilate what had happened. The 'girl' smirked at them and walked towards the stairs. Gram had a hand over her mouth, clearly trying not to laugh. Yin looked up as Yang drew abreast of her, her head only came up to his nose.

"Go get changed." She ordered. "Seeing my little brother in drag is starting to creep me out." He guffawed and went upstairs to do as she asked, walking with a feminine, hip rolling gait for good measure. The six teens dissolved into helpless giggles once more.

"Welcome to the nuthouse." Gram growled, sounding amused. Keiko was staring at Yin with a longing expression. Gram caught the look and gripped her arm.

"Yin, why don't you escort our guests into the living room. We'll do introductions when Yang has turned back into a pumpkin." The teens snickered. "Blackbird, come and help me in the kitchen a moment." Keiko followed her and Yin led the confused shamans into the living room. Yin and the other teens sat on the floor, politely allowing the guests to have the couches and chairs. Yin smiled at Yoh as he decided to sit on the floor next to her. Yoh noted that in addition to two piercings in each ear, she also had a silver ring in her lip.

"You're Yin?" She nodded, still grinning. Her ears were pointed just like Gram, and her eyes were the same colour, except whereas Gram had gold specks in her eyes, Yin's eyes had a circle of molten gold just around the pupil. "Uh, Gram was telling me a little last night about the hills, she said you'd know more." Yin's eyes lit up and she began chatting cheerfully about the geological history of the Ottawa-Gatineau area.

"Ehh, still going on about that boring stuff, ma soeur?" The shamans freeze, shocked at the voice. It sounded almost like Yoh, except slightly husky and with that same slight, lilting accent as Yin and Gram. All the shamans turned to stare at the young man leaning against the doorway.

His wet chestnut bangs went down to his chin while the rest of his hair, now free of curls and hair products, was pulled back in a low, shaggy ponytail. Laughing onyx eyes stared at them, and now that his face was free of make-up they could see the spray of freckles across his cheeks and nose. He wore a back tank top under a white work shirt with the sleeves rolled up and form-fitting jeans with patches and rips and a silver chain dangling from his belt to one of the pockets. In his right ear, his ears were pointed as well, he had a small silver hoop and a small diamond stud in the lobe. In his lips was a pair of silver rings or, snake-bites.

A small gasp caught the room's attention. Keiko stood in the doorway, a tray of cookies and brownies in her hands, staring in shock and longing at the boy in the doorway.

"What's wrong mom? Who are they?" Keiko's eyes swam with tears.

"Yoh, meet your sister and your brother."

* * *

Wolf: Bumbumbum! Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: And the insanity continues. I OWN NOTHING!!!

Surprise

"WHAT?!" Yohmei thundered. The rest of the shamans just stared in shock as Yang went and sat down next to Yin. Yoh noticed that he moved with an easy grace that reminded him of a dancer.

"How can that be? I do not remember them, surely I would remember my own children." Mikihisa protested. Kino and Yohmei nodded. Gram only snorted.

"You don't remember because I spelled you not to remember." She explained. Yohmei looked furious.

"You...wiped our memories?" He snarled. "How dare you?"

"Temper, temper. I did it to protect not only the children, but you as well." Gram said simply.

"But, why not mom? She remembered." Gram smiled softly at Yoh.

"The bond between mother and child makes it impossible for us to make a mother forget their child by any magical means." She explained. "Besides, Blackbird understands the need for secrecy among our kind. She's seen first-hand the consequences of not following the rules." Gram's face grew grim and sad.

"That still doesn't explain why you felt the need to take our children away." Mikihisa countered. Hao chuckled nastily.

"To protect them from me." He smirked. "They have no shamanic powers to speak of and so, worried for their safety, they were hidden." He smirked again at the Yin and Yang, who merely gave him a bored stare.

"Perhaps you shouldn't talk-"

"About what you don't understand, mate." Fred and George spoke in Australian accents. Hao chuckled nastily again.

"Oh, I understand perfectly. But, hiding the _normal_ Asakuras from me won't work, they'll still be destroyed anyways." Yang stood up with a sigh.

"Normal?" He asked, eyes narrowing. "Come outside." He walked towards the door. "Come. Allons-y." The teens stood up and followed him, grinning while the shamans trailed after, feeling more confused than ever.

"What are you doing?" Yoh asked as they emerged into the backyard.

"Showing just how _normal_ we are." Yang replied. Yin joined him as he backed up and faced the shamans.

Strange creaks and snapping sounds made themselves evident in the air. The shamans began to murmur as Yang's neck began to lengthen and his face began to bulge outwards. Black scales rippled across his face and down his neck to replace skin. His chest and torso began to expand and grow, black armoured scales appearing on the underside of his belly. The two middle fingers on his hands fused together, lengthening and thickening as a sharp black claw replaced each of his nails.

His body continued to lengthen, making him taller and taller. Suddenly, a sickening snap was heard and Yang fell heavily onto all fours as his knees turned backwards. Short black horns erupted out of his head, above his eyes. His face had now become a lizard-like snout. His hair had turned black and cascaded down his thin, long neck in a shaggy mane. He flexed his shoulders as large, black, leathery bat-like wings erupted from them and folded neatly along his back. Finally, a long, scaly, thin tail grew out of his backside.

Yoh stared at the dragon that had a moment before been his brother Yang. He was all black except for a circular marking of white in the center of his forehead. Yoh turned his attention to Yin then, and saw that she had turned into a snow-white dragon with a circular black marking in the center of her forehead. Both were about 5 feet tall at the shoulders; the long necks added about another three feet. Their bodies were about ten feet long, with the tail adding about another six feet to that. Their bodies were lean and muscled. Yoh thought that they were beautiful creatures.

Yang looked down with what appeared to be a smirk on his face. He opened his mouth and Yoh could see razor sharp teeth lining it.

"So tell me, is this _normal_?" Yoh started in surprise at the sound of Yang's voice coming from the dragon.

"You can talk!" He cried. Yang lowered his head to look him in the eyes with a smile.

"Oui, mon frère." He said, sounding amused. Keiko moved forwards and cupped Yin's scaly face in her hands.

'You're beautiful." She sighed. "Both of you." Tears came to her eyes.

"Ahh, ma mere, don't cry." Yin lifted a clawed forepaw and wiped the tears carefully from Keiko's cheeks. Yoh noticed that she still had thumbs on her three-fingered hands.

"Are you two the same age?" Yoh asked Yang. Yang shook his head, still smiling.

"Non, I am sixteen and Yin is nineteen." Yoh's eyes widened.

"You mean I'm a triplet?" He gasped. Yang nodded. "That is awesome!" He cried happily. Yang laughed joyfully.

"I'm glad you think so, don't forget you also have to deal with a big sister now too." Yin snorted at him. "She's more like a brother though." Yang whispered. "Tomboy through and through, that one." Yoh grinned.

"This still doesn't explain why our memories were wiped, dragons are not one of Hao's concerns-"

"Yes, but they are no ordinary dragons, I think." Ren interrupted. "They are the Yin-Yang dragons." Everyone looked at him in shock. Yin laughed.

"He is smart. What was your name again?"

"Ren."

"You are correct Ren, we are the Yin-Yang dragons."

"Excuse me, but what are the Yin-Yang dragons?" Yin laid down to look Manta in the face. He stepped back a little; she was huge.

"Forgive me master dwarf, I did not see you."

"Hey! I'm not a dwarf!" Yin's head jerked up at his angry tone.

"I did not mean any disrespect. Dwarves are known as steadfast and loyal allies in the supernatural community, they are very much respected." Manta blinked.

"Oh, ok then." Yang smiled and lay down beside his sister.

"Back to your question. The Yin-Yang dragons are an ancient figure in the weredragon society. Despite the Chinese name, no one actually knows where the tradition originated."

"And the name is not entirely accurate, in that it suggests that the two dragons are opposites of the other in every way. The name came about as a result of the markings on our foreheads." Yin tapped her head with a claw. "The markings are simply to show that we are connected."

"But, anyways. The Yin-Yang dragons are the physical incarnations of the four elements." Manta's jaw dropped.

"But, what about the Spirit of Fire, and the others?" Yin looked at him thoughtfully.

"The elemental spirits were originally of the Great Spirit and so not truly the forces of nature. We are."

"But, why two of you?"

"Originally it was just one that held the power, but those that held it went mad from it." Yang replied. "So the power was split between two. Yin is wind and water, and I am fire and earth."

"And together, supposedly, you're unstoppable." Ren finished. Yin and Yang nodded. "That sort of power in the wrong hands..."

"You see now why we had to keep them a secret?" Gram glared at Hao. "If you knew, you would have tried to use them for your own purpose, and that would negate the original purpose of the Yin-Yang dragons."

"Which is?"

"To ensure balance in the world. That is why they are born in the same time period as the Shaman King tournament. If the Shaman King were to set the balance awry, they would be the ones to try to set it right."

"So, if Hao had become Shaman King, with his plans to destroy humans..." Yoh hesitated.

"We would have had to try and stop him, yes." Yang finished for him.

"And what makes you think you could have stopped me, with the power of the Great Spirit-"

"Yes, but we are the elements, we are nature essentially. I think that would be power enough to stand up to you, non?" Hao had no answer.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: More insanity! I own nothing.

Brother

Yoh wandered down to the kitchen the next morning. Yesterday had been really interesting. To find out that he had siblings, ones that were dragons...Yoh was still trying to wrap his head around it. He sat down at the kitchen table, taking an orange out of the bowl that was there. Ren, Horohoro and Lyserg were in a heated, whispered discussion about what to do about Hao. The three of them quieted as Hao walked in with a smirk and just glared at the fire shaman.

Just then Yang came sauntering in with a manic grin on his face, wearing only a pair of deep blue boxers and an old t-shirt. Winking at Yoh he went over to the sink and filled a large jug with cold water.

"Boy, you just ask for trouble, don't you?" Gram said, not looking up from her paper.

"Yup!" Yang agreed cheerfully, taking the jug and walking from the room. About ten seconds later there was a female shriek of surprise and rage. Yang went sprinting past the kitchen, the manic grin still firmly plastered on his face. Yin appeared five seconds later, sprinting after her younger brother furiously.

A minute later there was a loud thud from outside and a bellowing roar. The shamans all jumped, while Gram just muttered to herself. Des and Isa walked into the kitchen.

"Los locos up to it again?" Isa asked in a soft Spanish accent while picking up an apple from the table. Gram grunted and nodded. Another thud was heard, this one making the ground shake a little.

"Should someone stop them before they get hurt?" Yoh asked.

"You worry too much, mate." Fred and George sauntered in.

"Yeah, they won't kill each other." Yeek's deep voice said from down the hall. "Brothers and sisters are always picking on each other, but they never really hurt one another, you know?" Yoh shook his head.

"I never had a proper brother or sister before." He said quietly. There was silence for a moment.

"Well, now you do." Yin said matter-of-factly as she came back in the room, trailed by a madly grinning Yang.

"Have fun?" Des asked.

"It's always fun to beat up my baby brother." Yin replied. Yohmei stared in disapproval at the numerous piercings that the two teens had.

"These children are very undisciplined. That would never have happened if they had been allowed to grow up under our tutelage." He growled. Yin and Yang each raised an eyebrow.

"Grandpere disapproves of our piercings." Yang said. "Better not tell him about your belly button piercing."

"Or our tongue piercings."

"Or the tattoos."

"Or the motorcycles." Yohmei stared at the two grinning teens, open-mouthed.

"They are hellions! You have done a poor job, Megumi." Gram, or Megumi, just looked at him.

"I hardly see the problem Yohmei, they are only expressing themselves. They have never done drugs, gotten drunk, never been arrested. They're good kids, they just happen to include piercings and tattoos as part of their fashion accessories." Megumi took a sip of her tea. "I'm not about to quell their creative tendencies." It was clear from her tone that the discussion was over.

Yoh finished his breakfast and went upstairs to change. As he was walking down the hallway someone grabbed him roughly and pressed him to the wall, clamping a hand over his mouth. Yoh looked into Hao's smirking face. He tried to struggle but Hao only gripped his wrist and twisted.

"Ah, ah Yoh, there will be none of that." Hao's tone was light but Yoh felt his insides go cold with fear. "You think you've escaped me? I will finish what I started Yoh, make no mistake of that." Suddenly Hao is wrenched away from Yoh and slammed against the wall.

"Why you-" Hao's words were choked off by Yang's hand on his throat.

"Well, well, looks like I was right to follow you two." Yang's voice held none of it's previous friendliness, it was now cold and angry. "Monsieur, I do not like those that hurt those that are less powerful than they are, never have. I would advise that you leave my brother and his friends and family alone while you are here, comprend?" Hao just glared at him. Yang tightened his grip on Hao's neck.

"Yang, stop." Yoh grabbed Yang's arm. "It's all right, just let him go." Yang turned to look at him and for a moment all Yoh could see in his eyes were flames, there was nothing human left, but then the flames died and Yang's face softened a little. He let go of Hao and stalked down the hall. Hao glared at his retreating back.

"I think you should watch yourself around him Hao." Yoh said. Hao merely snorted and went back downstairs. After watching him go, Yoh set out after Yang.

He could hear loud music coming from one of the rooms and he walked in. The room was a dance studio, lit by large picture windows. Yang was in the middle of the room, dancing hip hop. He was very good. Yang spotted him and gestured for him to join him on the floor. Yoh shook his head.

"I don't dance."

"Come on, it's easy, you'll see." Yoh grinned and walked to Yang's side. "Just feel the beat and follow my movements, 'kay?" Yoh nodded and watched Yang's moves carefully, trying to copy them. He felt himself relax and begin to move to the music.

"That's right, you're doing it." Yang encouraged. The song ended and the two of them collapsed, panting softly.

"Not bad." Yang clapped him on the shoulder. "With a little practice you could join our dance troupe." Yoh smiled shyly at the compliment.

"You think so?"

"Ah, oui! You are a natural. Are you certain you have never danced before?" Yoh shook his head. "It must be in the blood then." He smiled at Yoh.

"Are you older or younger than me?" Yoh asked, curious.

"I am younger, which makes me le bebe of the family." Yang smirked. "Yin is forever teasing me about it, but I get her back. She hates being reminded that I am taller than her."

"I can see why that would annoy her." Yoh laughed. He then got up and went to stare at the drawings taped up on the one wall.

"Who did all these?" He asked, looking in wonder. "They're really good."

"That would be Yin's work." Yang replied. "She is in university for art right now. She designed my tattoo." Yang explained.

"Can I see it?" Yang smiled and pulled off his shirt, revealing a torso that was as well-muscled as Hao's. On his left shoulder was a tattoo of a yin-yang, except the one half was flames and the other half looked like earth.

What do you think?" Yan asked.

"It looks incredible!" Yoh exclaimed. Yang laughed.

"Yin has one like it, except instead of earth and fire-"

"Hers is water and air, right?" Yang nodded happily.

"Oui, oui."

"What is that language exactly?" Yoh asked.

"It is French. We live in Quebec (pronounced Kay-beck) and it is largely populated by French-speakers, and so we learned both English and French." Yang explained. Yoh hesitated a moment before asking his final question.

"Is it alright if I call you otouto?" Yang cocked his head at him. "I-it means little brother."

"Otouto..." Yang rolled the name on his tongue. "Oui, you may call me that, mon frère."

"YANG! Get your skinny little ass down here!" Yeek's loud voice cut through the calm that had surrounded the two of them. Yang grinned ruefully and stood up.

"Let's go see what he wants."

Yoh and Yang made their way back into the kitchen.

"Yang, did you or did you not agree to the prank yesterday?" Yeek asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oui, I agreed." All the guy shamans stared at him with open mouths.

"But, why?" Horohoro finally managed to say. Yang shrugged.

"It was fun."

"And where have you two been then?" Anna asked. "I see you didn't change, which is what you went up to do." Yang slung an arm casually over Yoh's shoulder.

"I was teaching him a little hip hop. He's pretty good, natural talent." This statement he addressed to his sister. Yang gave Yoh a pleasant smile.

"We shall have to do some more teaching then, oui? Not just hip hop either." She said.

"What other dancing do you do?" Yoh asked curiously.

"Bit of everything really. We like to dance and it teaches many things." Anna snorted.

"Yoh needs to focus on his training, he doesn't have time for such frivolous things."

"Frivolous?" Yin shook her head. "We too train for fighting, but we use dance as cross-training."

"Dance teaches many of the things that are important in fighting." Yang continued. "Strength, coordination, a certain amount of grace, timing, oftentimes the ability to think on your feet, speed, accuracy, and above all, perseverance." Yang patted Yoh's shoulder.

"If Yoh wishes to learn to dance, we are more than willing to teach him." Yin said. "Do you wish to learn, mon petit frère?"

"Yes, I would onee-chan." Yin raised an eyebrow at him. Yoh blushed slightly. "It means big sister." Yin smiled and nodded.

"We can start later today..ahh, non, that doesn't work, we must make our rounds today. Tomorrow then, oui?" Yoh nodded happily, wondering briefly what the rounds were, before he was led back to the kitchen table and into a debate about favourite superheroes with his siblings and their friends.

* * *

Wolf: review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: And the insanity continues! I own nothing but the plot and my crazy little ocs.

Not Such Dancing Fools

Later that day found Yoh and his friends at the mercy of Anna's training. Hao watched them with an amused smirk as the blond itako ordered the boys through laps, push-ups and various other exercises. Finally she called a stop and Yoh and the others collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

A roar from above made them all look up. Eight dragons flew in their direction, wings sweeping majestically. They glided in for a landing and shifted back into human form. The white dragon with scales shot through with silver was Megumi, the earth-brown dragon was Yeek, the violet dragon was Des, the navy blue was Isa and the twins were the scarlet dragons. Of course they had already known what Yin and Yang looked like as dragons.

"So, you're all dragons here?" Manta asked.

"Yeah, we're Gram's strays." Yeek replied cheerfully.

"Orphans and those with nowhere to go, that's what Gram specializes in." Des hugged the cantankerous old woman, which earned her a gentle cuff on the head.

"Orphans?" Ryu asked in confusion. "Why are you orphans?"

"There are still dragon slayers, even in this day and age." The shamans turned at Keiko's voice. Yoh gaped at his mother, who was wearing a pair of jeans for the very first time that he had seen. "I've seen firsthand what they are capable of." Keiko's voice was hushed and sorrowful.

"Kaa-san?" Yoh asked hesitantly. Keiko drew in a shuddering breath.

"My mother was a weredragon who married a shaman. I was their only child, and the only one of my cousins that was not a dragon. Grandmother was always more attentive to me because of it. I used to go on flights with her." Keiko smiled at the memory. "But my father's brother grew jealous and not long before my marriage to Mikihisa, he was complaining about it in the local bar. Unfortunately there was one listener that night that believed his babblings and he came to our estate later that night." Keiko's eyes looked out blankly, horrified. "He killed them all. My parents, my aunts and uncles, my cousins and their children. We tried to save them, but only Grandmother and I were able to escape the slaughter. I can still hear their screams sometimes." She shuddered. Megumi put an arm around her.

"It's all right Blackbird, we survived, that's all that matters anymore." She said, then looked at Keiko's attire. "I'm guessing you want to go for a ride." Keiko nodded eagerly.

"I have not gone a flight for years." She said longingly. Megumi chuckled and stretched, bones creaking.

"I'm not as young as I used to be Blackbird." She smiled as Keiko's face fell. "But, I'm sure your daughter would be more than happy to take you." Yin smiled at Keiko and shifted back into dragon form. Keiko clambered onto her back, just in front of her wings and held onto her neck. Yin leapt into the air and with a powerful beat of her wings was aloft. Yang turned to Yoh with a grin, silver snake-bites glinting in the sun.

"Would you like to try too, mon frère?" He asked with a devilish grin. Yoh backed up a little.

"I-I don't like heights." He admitted, shamefaced. Yang's face softened and he patted his shoulder.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, and nothing that cannot be cured." Yang lifted his head to watch his sister wheel, dip and turn with their mother on her back. "To fly is a wondrous thing, and by the end of this summer, I will show you that. Now, what have you been doing? You look like you have been put through the wringer."

"They were training, working _hard_." Anna said haughtily. "Something you dancing fools would know nothing about." Yang smiled brightly at her and said something in French to his friends. They laughed and the four boys assembled.

Yoh's jaw dropped as they began to dance an African Jazz number that was blindingly fast and complex. He stared as they performed each step perfectly and in sync. His eyes widened further when they performed flips and backflips, not once losing their balance. The boys finished and bowed, panting heavily.

"Now miss, you see what we did there. That performance we just put on took many hours of practice it did. Often times we focus on one or two little details for an hour or more. In dance if we miss a step or become out of sync with our partners the whole dance will fall apart. You think those moves were easy? African Jazz is one of the fastest and most complex styles out there, so we practiced hard to get this right. Don't talk to us about hard work, work is all we do in the days before a performance mon ami."

~~~~***~~~~~

Yoh woke with a gasp, heart pounding and sweating like crazy. The dream had been about when Hao had absorbed his soul. He shuddered and got out of bed. Stepping quietly down the stairs he made his way to the backyard. Breathing deeply, he looked up into the sky at the multitude of stars overhead.

"What are you doing out here, mon frère?" Yoh jumped and turned to look at Yang. He blinked; Yang had taken out his piercing.

"Your piercings.." Yang smiled.

"I am a restless sleeper, it would not be good if they caught on something." Yang explained. "You did not answer my question, what are you doing out here?" He asked gently. Yoh sighed.

"Nightmare."

"Ahh..." Yang sat down on the porch swing and gestured for Yoh to do the same. Yoh sat down and Yang put an arm around his shoulders.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked, looking Yoh in the eyes. Yoh nodded.

"I-it was about when Hao...when he absorbed my soul." Yang nodded in understanding.

"Not a pleasant experience I am guessing, oui?"

"No, it...it was the worst pain imaginable and what was worse was the feeling of being drained out, of slowly losing myself bit by bit." Yoh put his arms around himself and shuddered. Yang squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. They sat in silence for awhile, Yang slowly rocking the porch swing with his foot.

"Is it wrong, that I felt guilty when I thought that I had killed him?" Yoh finally asked. "I can't ask any of my friends because I'm afraid they'll just look at me oddly." Yang watched his face a moment.

"No, I do not think it was wrong. I would actually think it wrong if you did not feel guilt for taking a life." Yang said carefully. Yoh gave him a startled look.

"But none of the others thought that way. They were nothing but happy that he was gone." Yoh stammered out.

"That is because they did not see him as human anymore, and so did not consider it taking a life." Yoh looked at him in surprise. "One of the things we were taught was to never think of our enemy as anything but human. This way, we keep our own humanity."

"What do you mean?" Yoh asked, and then thought about this morning, when Yang's eyes had looked only like flame...

"Ah, you saw it this morning then." Yang said softly. "That is the curse of being an embodiment of a force of nature, if we are not careful we can lose ourselves." Yoh looked at him, horrified.

"You could lose yourself? But then, what do you become?"

"The very thing that lurks inside us, our bodies would disappear and our spirits become one with nature once more." Yang turned to regard Yoh. "That is why we are taught control and why we cannot afford to lose control of our tempers. Anger is a trigger, especially for fire." Yang said quietly.

"This isn't something that you enjoy, is it?" Yoh asked quietly. Yang looked at him with eyes that were sorrowful and pained.

"Non, non mon frère, it is something that I wish I did not have." Yang sighed. "It is not only the fear of losing control, but the isolation." Yoh gave him a confused look. "Many of the Clans, the different species of supernaturals, fear our powers."

"B-but you're the good guys, aren't you? Why do they fear you?"

"Because of the sheer amount of power we possess. And if they do not fear us they are either envious or worshipful." Yang sighed. "It doesn't make making friends easy."

"But, the guys here, they're your friends, right?"

"Oui, the best friends we could ever ask for." Yang replied softly. "They accepted us without question. Young people are very adaptive. The problem with others was their parents, and because our friends had none, they were not told to keep away from us." Yoh chuckled softly.

"Reminds me a bit of Manta. He saw what I could do, and he still gave me a chance to be his friend." Yang smiled and they sat in silence for awhile more.

"Would you think I'm crazy if I told you that I cared about Hao?" Yang looked at Yoh, surprised.

"Non," He finally said. "He is our brother, it is natural for you to care, especially you. You care about everyone Yoh."

"So, if I were to try to get closer to Hao..." Yang smiled.

"That will be hard, I think his heart has been closed for many years, but I think if Yin and I help, we can bring him into the family, for real."

"You...would help me with that? Why?"

"Because this morning, when I looked in his eyes, I was able to see through his mask, and I saw pain and loneliness. Perhaps I feel sorry for him, I know what it is like to be isolated because of what I am, maybe that is why, but I cannot say for sure." Yoh smiled and hugged his brother.

"Thank you."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: And the insanity continues! I own nothing but the plot and my crazy little ocs.

Hao was up before anyone else the next morning, or so he thought. He wandered through the house, and then heard soft music coming from a room off the dance studio. Curious, he peeked in to see Yin sitting in front of an art easel, quietly painting a scene of a fall forest. He stood watching her for a moment.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in?" Yin asked, not looking up from her painting. Hao was slightly startled, but he hid it as he walked over to take a closer look at her work. Yin ignored him, working on the detailing of a birch tree. He noticed with surprise that she held the paintbrush in her left hand and not her right. Hao could see splashes of paint on her hands and a streak of paint on one cheek.

"This is pretty good." He said nonchalantly. Yin smiled.

"Merci." She said, putting down her paint. She turned to him in her chair and gestured for him to take a seat on the other stool in the room. She took a sketchpad off the desk nearby and a charcoal pencil. As he sat down she began to sketch him.

"I didn't say you could do that." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It is only a picture, I see no reason for you to feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable-"

"Then we do not have a problem." Hao didn't argue with the stubborn girl further. He let her draw him as he watched the sun climb higher in the sky outside.

"You have very dark eyes, very brooding...and lonely." Yin commented. Hao shot her a look.

"What makes you think I'm lonely?" He demanded. Yin reached out and moved his head back into its former position.

"So defensive, and power is lonely, oui?" Yin said. "Yang and I know this. Either people fear you, are envious or in awe of you." She sighed but said no more. She finished the drawing and signed it with a flourish. She pulled it out of the pad and handed it to Hao. "For you." Hao took it and stared at the scarily accurate likeness of him. The brooding eyes seemed to stare right through him.

"Thank you, I guess."

"I always hate it when people say like that, it's irritating." Yin said, sounding distracted. "May I see your hands?" She asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" He asked as Yin reached for one of his gloved hands.

"Your hands. You can tell a lot about people from their hands." She said, tugging the glove off.

"What makes you think I want you to know anything about me?" She only chuckled and turned his hand over, running her fingers over his palm.

"Smooth, I suppose the gloves help keep them that way." She gently felt along his fingers. "Large, but fine-boned, graceful. These are artist hands, or perhaps, musical." She looked up at him questioningly. He said nothing. She chuckled again. "What, am I not correct? Which is it?" Hao said nothing, but turned to walk out.

"Are you happy Hao, having no one that cares about you? Is that really what you want your life to be?" Hao said nothing but clenched his fists and stormed out.

~~~~~***~~~~~

"So where are we going?" Yoh asked as he and his friends trudged after his siblings and their friends, in bathing suits, across the backyard towards the fence that separated their property from the forest of the Gatineau Park.

"I told you, we are going swimming." Yang laughed. They came to the fence and immediately hopped it.

"Uh, isn't this illegal?" Manta asked as he followed his friends.

"Technically this land is owned by the government, but we have an agreement." Yin explained. "The couple of acres behind our home is ours, it is a sanctuary for supernaturals that have been displaced from their homes and need somewhere to stay until they can figure out what to do next." The shamans all looked at her in surprise.

"That is part of Gram's job as guardian. She looks after all the supernaturals in the Gatineau-Ottawa area. Helps them find homes, jobs, provides them with spells, charms and other necessities." Yang continued.

"Wow, sounds exciting." Ryu commented.

"It pays the bills." Yeek said. "Gram gets a sort of salary for doing what she does. The house though is because of her inheritance. Apparently the family were some kind of rich-cats, back in the day."

"Oh." Yoh didn't say anything else because at that moment they had walked out of the trees and onto a small, rocky beach overlooking a small, but crystalline blue lake. "Wow." Yang chuckled and took off his shoes, running for the water. The rest of the weredragons followed with whoops and yells. The shamans laughed and quickly joined them, all except Yoh. Yang saw him sit down on the beach, arms around his legs.

"Yoh, what's wrong?" He yelled. Yoh looked up and gave him an embarrassed smile.

"I can't swim." Yoh replied. Yang looked at him, and then his eyes shifted to Yoh's right and widened a little. Yoh followed his gaze and jumped when he saw Hao standing there, smirking down at him.

"What are you doing here?" Yoh asked in surprise. Hao chuckled.

"What? I can't come see my _dear brother_?" The way Hao had said that made Yoh's insides clench in fear. Before Hao could say anything else though, a dripping wet arm gently grabbed Yoh's shoulder and pulled him to his feet. Yoh looked into Yang's grinning face.

"Come on, we're teaching you to swim today." Yang tugged on his arm, completely ignoring Hao. "Allez." Yoh reluctantly allowed Yang to drag him down to the water. He stepped in up to his waist.

"Now, first we learn to float, oui?" Yang said. "You lie down in the water, I'll keep my hands under you for support...that's it, not so hard, oui?" Yoh floated on his back, feeling Yang's hands underneath him, supporting him. He felt weightless and calm. All the sudden Yang chuckled.

"You are floating mon frère, I do not have my hands under you anymore." Yoh sat up in surprise.

"I was floating?" Yang nodded at him, eyes twinkling merrily.

"And soon you will swim, but let's have some fun right now. Want to go for a ride?" Yang chuckled at the nervous look on Yoh's face. "I mean in the water, not in the air." Yoh relaxed and Yang smiled before shifting into dragon form. Yoh climbed onto his back and Yang began to push effortlessly through the water, lazily weaving back and forth as he carried Yoh farther away from shore. Yoh could feel the flex of Yang's muscles under his hands and body. He matched his breathing to his, feeling peacefulness steal over him.

"You want to go underwater?" Yang asked after a couple minutes.

"I can't breathe underwater." Yoh said. Yang chuckled.

"Neither can I so I think we'll be ok. How about it?" Yoh nodded. Yang chuckled and then dived.

Yoh opened his eyes under the water. He watched pieces of water weeds float by and outcroppings of rock jut out of the lakebed. After a few minutes he tugged on Yang's mane, letting him know he needed air. Yang powered to the surface, gaining speed, before leaping out of the water, opening his wings and flying into the sky. Yoh yelled and hung on for dear life as Yang soared higher and higher.

Below, Hao watched his brothers fly, a look of envy and longing on his face. Suddenly he was struck from behind and found himself perched on Yin's back as one massive beat of her wings lifted them into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Hao screamed. Yin just laughed.

"I saw the look on your face, you wanted to fly too, so I decided to give you a hand." Yin replied, pumping her wings powerfully in order to catch up to Yang. Yin got up to the level where Yang was gliding, using the thermal to stay in the air. The two of them began to circle one another on the rising column of warm air.

Hao noticed that Yoh was flat against Yang's neck, arms locked and eyes closed.

"Mon frère, open your eyes." Yin called. Yoh opened his eyes a fraction and then snapped them shut again, holding tighter to Yang's neck.

"Hmph, ridiculous." Hao muttered.

"What, you have never been afraid before?" Yin quietly asked. Hao didn't answer. "At least we are trying to help him work through it." She said in an accusatory tone. Hao felt a small pang go through him as he watched Yoh's frightened, white face.

"You weren't scared when you were dropped out of the Patch airplane." He finally said to Yoh.

"That was different." Yoh called back. Hao snorted.

"Yeah, because sitting on the back of a creature born to fly is so much scarier than being dropped out of a plane thousands of kilometres in the air without a parachute." Yoh turned pink.

"You have a point." He said weakly, cracking one eye open. Gulping, he opened both eyes and looked down. His eyes widened and he sat up, looking out to the horizon.

"Whoa..." He breathed. "Everything looks so different from up here." Yin laughed.

"It does, doesn't it?" She then angled her wings and dipped under Yang. Yang laughed and did the same. Soon the tow dragons were dipping and weaving gracefully around each other in a beautiful aerial ballet. Hao and Yoh moved with the dragons' movements, feeling like they had become a part of them. Suddenly Yang stopped and just hovered, a manic grin on his face.

"So, how do you like flying now?" He asked Yoh.

"It's great, thanks you guys."

"Well, there is one more thing we must do to truly initiate you. We need to do a drop." Yang said, grin getting bigger.

"What's aAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!" Yoh screamed as Yang folded his wings and plummeted towards the ground. Yin shook her head, muttering in French and then dove after them.

About ten meters from the ground their wings snapped open and they glided over the grass to coast to a gentle stop. Yoh got off and stumbled to the ground as Yang shifted back into human form.

"How was that?" Yang asked cheerfully, helping Yoh to his feet.

"That last bit was a little scary, but it was fun." Yin grinned as she shifted back to human.

"Glad to be of service." She said.

"Thank you." Yoh said. "All of you." His eyes rested on Hao's for a moment. Hao felt uncomfortable under his gaze and turned away to walk into the house. Yoh watched him go and sighed, shoulders slumping. Yin and Yang both put a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, mon frère." Yang said.

"It will happen, today showed that he can be a kind person, so all we have to do is coax that person out, oui?" Yin said. Yoh nodded.

"I hope so."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: I own nothing!

Small Victories

Hao sat on the roof, watching the stars. From below him he heard the floorboards creak. He ignored it until he heard the soft murmurings and what sounded like a soft cry of pain. Curiously he stepped back inside and into the hallway.

Yoh stood with his back towards him, head lowered, murmuring softly.

"Yoh?" Hao called softly. Yoh gave no indication that he had even heard Hao, even after Hao called his name again. Feeling slightly perturbed he moved around to have a look at Yoh's face. Yoh's eyes were fixed open in a look of fear, but Hao then saw that they were also completely glassed over. Yoh was sleepwalking.

Yoh then began to move again, walking down the stairs, muttering incoherently all the while. Hao followed him, a frown of puzzlement on his face. Yoh walked into the living room and stopped, suddenly jerking like he had been struck. He began to jerk around like he was in a fight. Hao watched this with amusement for a few minutes. But then Yoh turned to him and seemed to look him straight in the eye. The hair on Hao's neck prickled as Yoh began to talk.

"No, no, please, stop...it hurts, please make it stop." Yoh continued to plead, voice rising, his face taking on a horrible look of agony. Hao couldn't stand it anymore and moved forward to shake Yoh to wake him up.

But before he could, a hand clamped onto his wrist.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Yang said quietly.

"He's having a nightmare." Hao hissed.

"I know that, but if you try to wake a sleepwalker they can have a heart attack." Yang explained. "I'll take care of it." He went over to Yoh, who was now moaning softly, arms wrapped around himself, rocking back and forth a little. "Yoh, it's ok, just come back up to bed." Yang gently placed a hand on Yoh's back and steered him towards the stairs. To Hao's surprise Yoh went without a fuss.

A minute later Yang came back down, rubbing his temples with a slight frown. He ignored Hao and went into the kitchen, turning on the light. Hao walked into the kitchen and watched Yang putter around, putting the kettle on and taking out a teabag. All through it he had that worried frown on his face.

"What's your problem?" Hao asked snidely. Yang's head jerked up and he glared.

"What's my problem? You, insensitive jerkwad who is completely ignorant and uncaring of the pain you have caused your brother." Hao snorted, which only seemed to make Yang angrier. "You want to know what he dreams about, that makes him so terrified? You, absorbing his soul. Do you even have any idea of how painful that was?" Hao remembered the expression of agony on Yoh's face. Yang nodded at the look on his face. "Yeah, now you're starting to get it." Yang said, sitting down at the table with his mug of tea. He sighed. "Unfortunately, these dreams seem to be triggered by you being in the same house as him."

"What are you saying, that I should leave?" Hao snarled.

"Non, but you could help me figure out how to stop the dreams."

"And why would I do that?"

"He's your brother." There was silence for a moment.

"Listen and listen good." Hao finally said quietly. "Yoh is and always will be merely a fragment of my soul, nothing more."

"Then why were you trying to wake him up just now?" Hao's jaw clenched and he got up to leave. Yang called after him.

"It's no good running from your feelings, they'll just catch up to you anyways someday."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yoh woke up early the next morning and wandered out of bed to go find breakfast. At the top of the stair he paused, hearing the soft sound of a piano playing. Backtracking, he followed the sound to the dance studio. Pausing in the doorway he saw Yin at the old black piano in the corner, eyes closed, playing a simple melody. Yoh slowly, carefully made his way over and slid onto the bench beside her.

"Bonjour, mon frère." Yang said, not opening her eyes.

"You play beautifully." Yoh said. Yin opened her eyes and smiled at him. Yoh found himself mesmerized by her blue-gold eyes.

"Some people say my eyes are eerie." Yin commented. Yoh shook his head.

"They're beautiful." He told her. She laughed, and kept playing, the melody turning to a light, bouncing one.

"You know, I never would have guessed that you'd play piano, it's just so...elegant." Yin's lips turned up in a half-smile at the remark. "I-I didn't mean it the way-"

"I understand what you mean, mon frère." Yin assured. "A single person is a complicated entity, one that cannot be defined by one label. Gram put Yang and I both in music when we were young, I on the piano and he on violin, and we took to it instantly. Do you play?" Yoh shook his head.

"I never tried."

"But you like music?"

"Oh yeah, of course." He said, reaching up to touch his headphones.

"Then we shall have to teach you." Yoh laughed.

"Teaching me to swim, dance and play music. We only have the summer you know."

"Then we have to make sure you get started right away, oui?"

Just then Yang and the other dragons filed in.

"What's up little man?" Yeek clapped Yoh on the shoulder. "Gonna dance with us today?"

"Sure, if that's ok." Yoh said. Everyone grinned as the twins put on Pump It, by The Black Eyed Peas. After a few minutes of hip-hop, Yoh looked up to see Hao leaning against the doorway, a smirk on his face. Yang followed his gaze and an impish grin lit up his face.

He made his way over to Hao, dancing the entire time. He got right up in Hao's face and shoved him gently.

"Hey!" Hao snarled. Yang laughed.

"Come on, let's see what you got." He challenged, and then shoved Hao again. Hao growled and struck out at him but Yang just danced backwards out of his reach. "What's the matter, can't take the heat?" Yang taunted. Hao snorted and moved forwards. Yang began to dance hip-hop once more and Hao mirrored his movements. Yoh stood with his mouth open at the sight; Hao was...dancing!

"Not bad, but..." Yang did a series of complicated foot-movements which made Hao trip and fall on his back. "Not good enough." Yang crouched down and offered a hand to Hao, who brushed it aside and stood up on his own.

"Daammnn, you're family's got the dancing genes, my sister." Des informed Yin, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Y'all could be your own dance troupe." Des was then grabbed by one of the twins and Isa was grabbed by the other and the two couples began a blindingly fast, incredibly sexy rumba. Yoh shyly slid over to where Hao was standing.

"I didn't know you could dance." He said to Hao. Hao gave him an annoyed look.

"I don't dance." He said shortly.

"Could have fooled me." Yang said, leaning against the wall on Hao's other side. Hao's glare at him only rewarded him with a cheeky grin.

"Didn't that grandmother of yours ever teach you respect for your elders?"

"If I recall correctly she's your great-grandmother too, and I respect those that show me respect too." Yang answered. "So far..." He shook his head like an indulgent father at Hao. Hao just huffed and left, leaving the teens to dance on their own.

~~~~***~~~~

Hao stood in front of the window, watching his brothers wheel and dip high up in the sky. He felt an awful emptiness steal over him as he watched their fun. A feeling he could not get rid of, no matter what he did. He clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug furrows into his palms and clenched his teeth as a wave of loneliness washed over him.

A pair of arms wrapped around his middle from behind, startling him. The owner of the hands was smaller than his 5 foot 8 inches frame, which meant that it was Yin. Yin didn't say a word, just gently forced him to kneel on the floor and lean his body back against hers as she knelt behind him. She began to hum a soft, soothing tune.

Part of Hao raged at this, wanting nothing more than to turn and burn her for her insolence. But, another, stronger part of him ached for the touch and welcomed it, so he stayed. He knew his reputation would be forever tarnished if any of the shamans walked in at that moment, but somehow he knew that no one would be able to intrude on this moment. The two of them sat like that for what felt like forever, words unsaid and not needing to be said.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf: Get ready for some good old fashioned craziness this chapter! I own nothing!

Hao wandered through the house, avoiding the various groups of shamans lazing around. He stepped outside and stopped, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. His sister and the red-head twins were sitting in the grass with a large bucket filled with a red substance that looked like...blood?

"What in the world are you doing?" Hao asked as they added some water to the 'blood' and stirred. Yin gave him an impish grin. She was wearing only a black bikini top and a pair of blue board shorts that were probably Yang's originally. Hao could see the tattoo on her right shoulder and the water drop shaped dangling belly button piercing.

"Relax, mon frère, it's fake blood." She said. "Mixed with a bit of thickener and some water to make it look more realistic of course."

"Of course." Hao said. "I'm surprised Yang isn't out here helping."

"Oh, he's helping..." Fred said.

"He and Yoh are turning off the water." George finished. Hao blinked.

"I'm not sure I want to know what you're up to." He looked at the grinning twins. "You know, Fred and George aren't exactly names I would expect a dragon to have." He commented.

"Well, they're not actually-"

"Our birth names, you see."

"We had them changed."

"Why?" Hao asked.

"I guess we sort of have to tell you a bit about ourselves then, don't we?" George said.

"Yeah, well first of all, our grandfather was the dragon, and he married a human. He never told her about the fact that he was a dragon, and since we don't gain the ability to change until our fifth birthday, if his child was a dragon he'd have time to make them understand that they couldn't change in front of humans, including their mother." Fred left off and George continued.

"Now, our mom turned out to be human, and she also turned out bad, we're talking drugs, sex, alcohol. So it wasn't surprising when she got pregnant with us at seventeen. Now, we turned out to be dragons, and our granddad made sure to spend as much time with us as possible."

"We liked being with granddad because it meant we got a good meal and avoided a beating for a couple of hours, because mom got married to a real jerk who liked to hit. She didn't care, the only things she cared about were booze and her next hit. Granddad died when we were twelve, which meant we had nothing to make us want to stay."

"So, we came here. Heard through the grapevine about this place and made our way. We wanted to get as far away as possible, right? Now, when we got here and Gram got custody of us, we asked her to help us get our names changed. The names that our mom gave us were horrible, we won't repeat them, that's how bad they were."

"Anyways, we had been calling ourselves Fred and George ever since we read the Harry Potter books, so that's what we changed them to, happy ending, right mate?" Fred looked at their mixture. "I think it's just about ready."

Yin nodded and stopped stirring. She pulled a package of balloons out of her pocket. It suddenly dawned on Hao what they were going to do.

"You're going to drop balloons full of that stuff on people, aren't you?" The teens' maniacal grins were all the answer he needed. He sighed. "I thought you wanted to make a good impression on your family? Like your grandfather?"

"Grandpere can stuff it." Yin said with uncharacteristic venom. "He needs to get off his high horse. All that crap about discipline and shit, you heard what he said to me last night." Hao remembered. Yohmei had just essentially called Yin a whore.

"So this is vengeance?"

"No, this is us showing who we really are. But, yeah, a little vengeance."

"Mate, usually when we have guests, they get pranked first thing. We held off because this is family, but now..." The twins grinned.

"We almost ready?" They turned at the sound of Yang's voice. He and Yoh walked towards them, grins on their faces. "The water is turned off." Yin nodded and filled the balloons, getting fake blood all over her hands in the process.

"Going to join us, mon frère?" Yang asked, clapping Hao on the shoulder. Hao smirked.

"I don't think so, you have fun getting in trouble though with your family Yoh."

"Aw, it's just a bit of fun, the stuff comes right out." Yoh said. "Besides, as Yang says, they have to catch us first." Yin laughed

"Ain't that the truth." She placed the full balloons into a few another buckets, then dipped her finger in the leftover 'blood'. "Come here mon frère." Yoh sat down next to her and she painted his face with the 'blood', giving him what looked like tribal war tattoos. She did the same with the others and herself. "From here on out we are the blood bomb warriors, oui?" The teens nodded.

The twins led the way over to the overhang over the porch. They helped Yoh and Yang up and handed the buckets of blood bombs to them. They then helped Yin up and climbed up themselves.

"Anyone coming out the backdoor is going to get dowsed." Yin said. Hao sat down on a patch of grass nearby. He wanted to see this happen.

They waited an hour for something to happen, and when it did, it was a doozie. The back door slid open and Yin peered through the slats of the overhang to see who it was. Her face lit up in a grin.

"Jackpot." She whispered as almost all the shamans poured out of the house. The only ones not there were Keiko, Anna and Tamao. Yin gestured for her warriors to get ready. They got their buckets, and just as the shamans passed under them, tipped them over with a savage war cry.

The shamans yelled and screamed as the red liquid exploded all over them. Yohmei was the first to recover and he glared up at the grinning teens.

"YOU! What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled. Yang laughed and pointed a finger at him.

"You just got powned!" He yelled back. Yohmei's face went purple with rage and he summoned his leaf sprites. The twins uttered a phrase in an unfamiliar language and the teens disappeared with a bang.

~~~~**~~~~

Much later the five of them came back and walked into the house. Everyone was waiting for them in the living room. Instead of beginning to look afraid or guilty the five of them grinned maniacally. Yohmei glared at Megumi.

"Alright Megumi, these hellions dropped balloons filled with a blood-like substance on us today, for fun!" He snarled. "What do have to say about that?" Megumi turned to look at the offending teens. She was silent for a moment and then burst out laughing. Yohmei stared at her open-mouthed as she howled with mirth.

"Blood bombs, that's great. Inspired by my bloody shower in April?" She asked. Yang nodded. She laughed again. The shamans stared in shock. "Let me guess, you also turned off the hot water?" Yang nodded again.

"Thankfully the children remembered the lake that they had swum in, so we were able to get clean. Megumi, you're actually going to tell me you condone this kind of behaviour?" Yohmei asked.

"Who do you think started it all? You're looking at the queen of pranks. They do something, I can top it." Megumi said, folding her arms and looking smug.

"You know, it was pretty funny." Horohoro said. The rest of Yoh's friends began to snicker and agree with him. Yohmei still just looked furious.

"Now, you keep telling me that they need proper training, that they should be shipped off with you at the end of the summer. Now I got a question, could you handle the chaos? I mean the two of them is bad enough but the other crazies will follow them to hell and beyond, so..."

"That would be exactly the sort of behaviour we would break them of." Megumi only snorted.

"Good luck with that. Anyways there's not much you can do, Yin's nineteen, she's a legal adult and Yang has say over who has custody over him." Megumi gave him a smug grin. "I'd say your chances of 'properly' disciplining these kids is pretty slim." And that was the end of that.

~~~~***~~~~

That night Hao was once again disturbed by the sounds of his brother sleepwalking. He ignored it until he heard a soft whimpering sob. Sighing, he went inside. He followed the sounds of sobs to the living room, where he found Yoh standing with his arms wrapped around himself, body shaking with the force of his sobs. Hao moved around to look his brother in the face; yup, Yoh was definitely still asleep.

Hao watched him, wondering where the hell Yang was. Yoh's cries began to grow in volume, until Hao couldn't stand it anymore. He moved forward to lead Yoh back upstairs like Yang had done the other night. But just as he gripped Yoh's shoulders Yoh blinked and woke up. His eyes widened in fear and he backed away.

"What's going on? Where am I?" He asked, frightened. Hao held up his hands and took a step forwards.

"Calm down, you were sleepwalking, I was just going to bring you back upstairs." Yoh backed away from him, clearly terrified.

"Stay away from me!" He cried. Hao saw that Yoh was working himself into a panic. Moving quickly he grabbed Yoh's upper arms and pressed their foreheads together.

"Shh.." Hao's voice was soft and much gentler than before. "It's ok, it's ok." He could feel Yoh trembling in his grip, but continued to murmur softly, hoping to calm the younger boy. Yoh slowly relaxed in his arms and Hao watched as his eyelids began to droop closed, surrendering to sleep once more. Hao caught him as his body slumped.

Hao looked down at Yoh as he slept. He looked so peaceful and gentle. Hao felt a tugging at his heart as he wiped away the tear-tracks on his brother's face. Yoh mumbled and nuzzled Hao's chest. Hao lifted him up like he would a small child and carried him up the stairs. He placed Yoh in bed and drew the blankets over him. Yoh snuffled softly and gripped his pillow. Hao smiled slightly and then walked out of the room.

"Sweet dreams, otouto."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf: Next chappie! Warning, character death, nothing major. The song in this chapter is Eulogy by Hello Kelly. I own nothing!

The peaceful silence of the next morning was shattered by a soul-wrenching keening wail. The occupants of the house all ran to see what had happened. Yang came barrelling out of Megumi's room and ran smack dab into Keiko. He collapsed against her, sobbing loudly.

"Yang, sweetie what's wrong?" Keiko asked. Yang babbled at her in French. "I don't understand, I'm sorry." Yang gasped and tried to calm down.

"She's gone! She's dead! Oh, gods she's dead!" He finally managed to cry out and buried his face in Keiko's shirt. The dragons all gasped. Yin pushed through the crowd and went into Megumi's room. A minute later she came back out, her face closed and expressionless.

"He's right, she's gone." Yang let out a wail of anguish that made everyone's hair stand up on the back of their necks. Lyserg whirled around to face Hao.

"You did this, didn't you?" He accused, face twisted with hate.

"And why would I do this?" Hao asked calmly.

"Because, that's what you do, you're a murderer, you-"

"That's enough." Yin snapped. "Gram died of natural causes, she was 107, her body just...quit."

"She knew, she knew and so she sent for us." Keiko said quietly. "She wanted to see us one last time." For a moment Yin's eyes looked overfull but then she blinked and a hard expression came over her face.

"We need to make preparations. Fred, George, tell everyone in the forest what has happened." The twins saluted and ran off. "Yeek, Des, and Isa there's a list of all our people in the area, call them all." The other dragons nodded and left. Ryu put up a hand.

"Uh, if you're going to have people here, you may want food. I can cook." Yin gave him a brief smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you Ryu. You'll need ingredients and helpers. Hold on." Yin walked to the edge of the stairs. "Guys! Call Nina and her family first and ask them to bring groceries and to come help Ryu cook." There was a yelled affirmation and Yin nodded. She then sighed and placed a hand on Yang's shoulder. His head jerked up and he looked at her through tear-filled eyes.

"We need to make the pyre, mon frère." She said softly. He nodded and extracted himself from his mother's grip. Yin put an arm around his shoulders and led him downstairs and outside.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yoh had been told to leave his siblings be, but he wanted to make sure everything was alright, so he snuck away from his family. He walked past the kitchen where Ryu was having an animated conversation with a pale skinned girl with long dusty-brown hair while they and several other unfamiliar people cooked. Yoh went outside and walked over to where Yin and Yang were building the pyre.

"Hey, want help?" Yoh asked.

"Go put some gloves on." Yin said, pointing to the shed by the side of the house. Yoh did as she said and came back out with a pair of work gloves on. He stopped dead and stared in shock. Hao lifted a large branch out of the pile by the house and carried it over to where Yin and Yang were constructing the pyre in the middle of the field that was their backyard.

"Hey Hao, what are you doing?" Yoh asked as he grabbed another branch. Hao shrugged.

"Helping." Yoh knew to leave it at that. He watched Yang mechanically moving around. His eyes were dull and empty. He hadn't bothered to put up his hair or put in his piercings, and looked strangely fragile without them.

"Is he going to be ok?" Yoh asked Yin as Yang went back for another branch.

"Gram was the only parent he ever knew, this is really hard on him." Yin replied softly.

"What about you?" Yin looked up at Hao. Hao stared back expressionlessly.

"I'm the big sister, and now also the guardian of this area." Yin said softly. "Right now, I need to be strong." Hao could see the hollow pain in her eyes. "But once the day is done, and there is no one to see, I will have my time of grief." Hao nodded and went to get another branch. Yoh patted Yin on the shoulder and followed him.

After awhile Ren came out. He watched them for a little bit, and then grabbed a branch to help. They all worked in silence for a time.

"What on earth is going on?" They all turned to see Lyserg watching them with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean Lyserg?" asked Yoh.

"I mean why are you working with HIM?" Lyserg demanded, pointing angrily at Hao. Hao just gave him a bland stare.

"He's just helping Lyserg, you need to relax." Ren said.

"Relax?! Anyways, why is he helping anyways?" Lyserg asked.

"Maybe he's lost someone he cared about." Yoh murmured. Hao's head snapped up and he stared at Yoh. Yoh stared back and Hao was stunned to realize that Yoh knew everything about him. Hao didn't know how to react, but Yoh just smiled and turned back to his work. Lyserg hadn't heard what Yoh had said but he had seen Yoh smile at Hao and that made him mad. He stalked away, thoughts dark.

Yin called a halt about an hour later. The boys wiped sweat off their faces.

"Good work you guys. Thank you two for your help." Yin looked to the house. "Looks like people are arriving, I'd better go greet them." Yin gave each of her brothers a kiss on the forehead and Ren a clap on the shoulder before going into the house.

Yang sat down and heaved a low sigh. Yoh sat down beside him. After a moment Hao sat down on his other side. Ren sensed that this was a brother moment and wisely left.

"Did you ever lose someone?" Yang asked quietly. Hao looked at him for a moment.

"Yes." He finally said. "My mother."

"The pain, does it ever go away?" Yang asked.

"No." Hao replied in a whisper. Yang put his head in his hands and sobbed. Yoh and Hao both just sat and let him cry, hands on his shoulders.

~~~~~***~~~~~

The sun was just going down when the funeral ceremony began. Yin and Yang stood in front of the pyre, watched by about a hundred other supernaturals of various races.

"Thank you everyone for coming." Yin said. Immediately there was silence. "Gram was a cantankerous, cranky old coot, we all know that. But, we all loved her just the same. She was the one who got you jobs, potions, homes and whatever else you needed. No matter what it was Gram was willing to go that extra mile to get it done right." There was murmurs of agreement in the crowd at this. "I don't think anyone could replace Gram, and so I won't try. I will do the best I can to help all of you, me and Yang both." There was a round of applause at this. Yin smiled. "Gram never liked formalities, so we'd better get this done before she comes back and kicks our asses for being sentimental." The crowd laughed. Yin nodded at Yang.

Yang pointed at the pyre on which Megumi now lay and it burst into flames just as the sun completely dipped under the horizon. Yang began to sing in a husky voice that was lower than his normal voice.

The problem with your smile is that it's gone

And all your laughter will have wait till after

And the problem with your clothes is that they're off

They're folded nicely and packed up tightly 'cause you're gone

Time is burning, I am learning

Just 'cause you're gone doesn't mean you're gone

'Cause your name was written down

I never thought I'd see you bleed

But your skin is so cold now

I wish that you'd stop pretending to sleep

And our treehouse and our Saturdays are gone

Now that this is over I guess it's my turn to be strong

I want this, I need this, I'm helpless without this

Time is burning, I am learning

Just 'cause you're gone doesn't mean you're gone

'Cause your name was written down

And though I walk these halls alone

Just 'cause you're gone doesn't mean you're gone

'Cause your name was written down

As I lay me down to sleep,

I pray the Lord my soul to keep

And if I die before i wake,

I pray the Lord my soul to take

And the problem with your eyes is that they still shine

Time is burning, I am learning

Just 'cause you're gone doesn't mean you're gone

'Cause your name was written down

And though I walk these halls alone

It's just when you're gone that I feel you're gone

'Cause your name was written down

Yang's voice died into silence. The pyre burned low as they watched and the wind carried the ashes of Megumi away.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf: I am done my midterms folks! Free at last! I own nothing!

Hao sat on the roof, quietly looking down at the remains of the funeral pyre. As soon as the ceremony was over Yang had gone up to his room and had not come out since then. Hao felt his thoughts turning to his mother, who had been killed so many years ago by ignorant humans. His fists tightened at the thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the back door opening and closing below him. He watched Yin step quietly into the backyard. She tipped her head back to look at the sky and Hao could see tears slipping down her cheeks as she sobbed silently.

Hao froze when she turned and stared at him, feeling like he had intruded on an extremely private moment. She merely smiled sadly and waved briefly at him. Hao saw that her eyes were luminous in the dark. He raised his hand in return. She turned away again and walked towards the forest. He lost sight of her as she hopped the fence and disappeared into the trees.

Hao sat in silence for a minute before the back door burst open again. He watched as Yoh stumbled forward onto the grass, clutching at his chest. He could hear the ragged, gasping breaths escaping his brother's mouth. He tried to ignore it, but a heavy, aching feeling settled in his chest as he listened to his brother struggling not to cry.

Finally Hao slid off the roof and stepped over to where Yoh knelt on the ground. Yoh looked up as Hao knelt beside him and froze, eyes wide with fear. He shied away when Hao tried to touch him.

"Easy..." Hao murmured in a low, soothing voice. "Easy." Yoh's body stayed tense as Hao moved closer and moved his hand towards his face. Yoh shivered slightly, body completely rigid, as Hao's fingers caressed his face. Hao ran his fingers over Yoh's face, feeling him relax and watched his eyes go soft and sleepy. Hao softly cupped Yoh's face in his hands and kissed the top of his head, before standing up abruptly and walking away. Yoh stared after him in confusion.

'_What was that?'_

~~~~~***~~~~~

"Absolutely not." Yin growled, glaring at her grandfather. "We are perfectly fine here, why should we leave?"

"How about the fact that you no longer have someone to take care or provide for you-"

"May I remind you that I am in fact an adult and therefore can take care of myself and my brother just fine."

Hao smirked as he listened to his sister chew out their grandfather. He sauntered off upstairs. He heard talking coming from the dance studio and so headed in that direction.

"This is in-fucking-credible, Ryu!" Yeek exclaimed as he took another scoop of the cake that was laid out in the middle of the room.

"Thank you, I've enrolled in a school that specializes in cooking back home." Ryu replied.

"Really?" The twins said. "I can see why." Lyserg turned and saw Hao standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"He snarled. Yeek saw him and grinned.

"Hey, come on in, pop a squat dude." Hao went and sat down between Yeek and Yoh. "Were you downstairs just now?" Hao nodded. "What's going on down there?"

"Yohmei is trying to get Yin to go back to Japan, but her and Yang." Hao noticed that Yang wasn't in the circle, nor was he downstairs, but didn't say anything. The dragons laughed.

"Good luck with that." Isa said. "Yin will never leave this place, and neither will Yang for that matter."

"But, don't they have to go with their parents now? I mean they don't have a guardian." Horohoro asked.

"Yin's an adult and in the event of Gram's death, she becomes Yang's legal guardian, so..." Des shrugged and looked smug.

"Why would they stay? Their family is going back to Japan." Lyserg growled. "They should want to be with their family, the ones they still have left." He glared at Hao.

"They are with their family. The family they've always known." Yeek explained. "We're their family, and Yin is now head of that family, she will not leave it."

"And what about their _real_ family?" Lyserg hissed. "They'll just abandon that?" Yeek snorted.

"They haven't acted very friendly towards us have they, not like a family at all. With the exception of their mom and siblings, none of Yin and Yang's so-called real family has accepted them for who they are. Instead they go on about how they were raised incorrectly and need education." Yeek snorted. "I think, given the circumstances, I'd stay here too."

"You said siblings. You're including HIM in this?!" Lyserg asked incredulously, pointing one finger at Hao. "Why?" He demanded. Yeek sighed at him.

"Number one; he never made any comments about our appearance or attitudes. Number two; he's put up with our craziness without complaint. And number three; he helped with the funeral pyre." Lyserg snorted.

"I fail to see the relevance." He said, crossing his arms.

"Then let me be the one to explain." Ren said, gold eyes glinting. "In many traditional cultures of supernaturals to help with the funeral pyre is to express a sharing or understanding of grief. It is a sacred task."

"So why didn't you dragons help with it then?" Anna asked.

"There was no need, they know we grieve just as deeply." The twins said. Yoh looked around the circle at each of the teenage dragons.

"She really meant a lot to you guys, didn't she?"

"She took us in, gave us a home, a family." Isa said softly. "She always said 'it don't matter where you came from, just where you decide to go.'" The dragons smiled. There was a moment of silence as they remembered Gram.

"So, where is Yang? I haven't seen him since the funeral." Manta asked tentatively.

"He hasn't come out of his room since then." Des said softly. "He's really taking this hard."

"What about Yin?" Faust asked, managing to tear his eyes away from his deceased wife Eliza for a moment.

"She's now the matriarch of this odd little family, and also the guardian of this area, right now, she needs to keep it together, for us." Yeek said quietly. "But she's hurting just as much as any of us."

Suddenly they all heard banging and Yohmei's angry voice demanding that Yang come out of his room. The dragons' faces darkened, and as one they stood up and stalked out of the room. The shamans followed them.

Yohmei was banging on Yang's door when he was forced out of the way by an impenetrable wall of dragon teens. He glared up at them.

"Out of my way!"

"Where'd Yin go?" Isa asked.

"I don't know, she said she had to do her rounds."

"So you thought you'd come and bug Yang instead?" The twins asked. Yohmei glowered at them.

"Let the kid grieve." Yeek's voice rumbled deep in his throat, turning his words dangerous. "He'll come out when he's ready." Yohmei considered arguing further, but the stubborn set of the dragons' jaws persuaded him to leave.

"Are you sure it's wise to just let him sit in his room like this though?" Horohoro asked after Yohmei had stomped downstairs. Yeek sighed.

"If he's not out by tomorrow, we'll go in, but he needs time." He said gently. "And we will make sure he is able to keep that privacy." The dragons all nodded.

The shamans all dispersed after that. Yoh felt a gloved hand ruffle his hair, but when he looked up there was no one there. He smiled anyways.

"Love you too, onii-chan."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf: It's reading week! Which means I have all day to write if I want. Oh, but I will be going away later in the week so from Thursday to Sunday there will be no updates. I own nothing so let's get started.

The next day dawned bright and hot. Yoh was happy that for once he hadn't had a nightmare the previous night. He looked up and smiled slightly as Hao walked in the kitchen. Hao ignored him, as usual, but it didn't deter Yoh.

Yin frowned as she watched everyone file in for breakfast. Yang still hadn't come out of his room. She sighed and stood up.

"Yeek, twins, come with me, we're going to get him out of there-"

"No need." Everyone looked up in surprise as Yang walked into the kitchen. He looked horrible. There were dark circles around his eyes, and his hair was still down and had lost its shine. He was just wearing a shapeless grey t-shirt and a pair of black trackpants, and had not put in his piercings.

He sat down at the table and Yin silently pushed a bowl of oatmeal towards him. Yang murmured a thank you. He ate mechanically, dark eyes hazy and distant. Yoh sat down next to him. Yang gave him a side long glance and a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey Yang, there's a beat up old microwave in the shed-"

"Want to help us blow it up?" The twins asked with a grin. Yang slowly shook his head. The twins gave each other flabbergasted looks. They whispered amongst themselves for a moment before traipsing out of the room.

"Oh, boy..." Yin muttered. Hao raised an eyebrow at her. She took a sip of her tea and raised her own eyebrow back. Five minutes later they heard pounding footsteps come towards them. The twins skidded into the kitchen, clutching an old, ornate book. Yin's eyes widened.

"Oh, hell..." The twins yelled out something in an unrecognisable language. There was a bang and the room filled with smoke.

"Is everyone alright?" Yeek called. There was a chorus of affirmatives.

" Depends on what your definition of alright is." An unfamiliar voice said. As the smoke cleared they watched a young man with white hair and blue-gold eyes stand up.

"Who on earth are you?" Yohmei demanded. The boy made a face.

"I'm Yin." They stared at him and sure enough the boy was wearing the tank top and board short that Yin had been.

"But...but...you're a..."

"Guy? I am aware." She then muttered darkly in French. "Hao, Yoh and Yang, you three all right?" She asked. Yoh stood up, a perturbed expression on his face as he looked down at his newly expanded chest.

"Yoh's a girl!" Horohoro exclaimed. Yin nodded and then looked at Hao. He simply nodded, but Yin could see the look of annoyance and mild confusion in his eyes. Yang just sighed and put down his spoon, seemingly unconcerned that he now had breasts.

"What exactly just happened?" Anna asked.

"The twins put a spell on us. A rough translation would be 'gender-switch the Asakura kids' and since there are four Asakura kids here, we all got hit." Yin explained.

"They'd better change us back now." Yin blinked at the higher pitch of Hao's new female voice. "Or they are going to wish they had never been born."

"Unfortunately once they did the spell they teleported away. They'll be back later on, and will change us back then, provided no one threatens or tries to hurt them." She gave Hao a meaningful stare. "That sort of thing will just make the joke seem funnier to them and they'll stay away longer." Hao just glared in annoyance.

"Alright girls, let's get you three properly outfitted." Yin said, ushering them upstairs.

She led them to her room and began searching for undergarments and clothes to wear. The girls stripped down and stared.

"This is so weird." Yoh stated, running his hands over his now curvy hips. Yin helped him figure out the bra and went to change himself. He stripped off his tank top and shorts and just stared into the mirror. He started to chuckle and then laugh his head off. The triplets turned to see what was so funny. Yang's lips twitched at the sight of Yin clad only in a pair of purple leopard-print panties and a matching bra. She began to chuckle as well and was soon on the floor, clutching her sides as she laughed.

Yoh began to laugh as well and even Hao cracked a smile. The giggles finally died down.

"You two don't seem all that surprised about this." Hao commented as Yin and Yang did swapsies with their clothes.

"It's happened before." Yang said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You've been turned into a girl before?" Yoh asked. Yang laughed.

"The twins have turned us into all sorts of things over the years, it's pretty funny." She replied.

"Gram took to locking away the spellbooks. I guess we've forgotten to do so, what with all the...changes lately." Yin said, rubbing his head. "There's a reason they named themselves after the Weasley twins."

"But, most of the time we're involved in their pranks, so we can't complain." Yang shrugged her shoulders again. "I have to say," She looked down at herself and Yoh and Hao. "We make pretty good looking girls. Of course, Hao already had the hair." She smirked at Hao. Hao glared back.

"Well, now we know why Yang was so good at masquerading as a girl, he already had been one." She shot back. Yang grinned at her.

"Alright ladies, no cat fights in my room." Yin teased.

The four of them trouped downstairs and back into the kitchen.

"Uh, who are you guys?" Lyserg asked, confused. He had been taking a walk earlier and so was unaware of the gender switch.

"I'm Yin, and the girls are Yang, Yoh and Hao." Lyserg's jaw dropped.

"B-but how?!" He squeaked.

"Gender switch spell, common occurrence around here." Yang said happily. Lyserg continued to stare, open-mouthed, at Hao disbelievingly. Hao's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stop staring at me." She snarled. "You're pissing me off." Yin blinked at her.

"Is there any real reason you're getting mad, ma soeur?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know." He said, looking at him with mild amusement. Yin and the two girl dragons chuckled.

"Welcome to mood swing city, hun." Des laughed.

"Please check your dignity at the door." Yang added with a grin.

"Man, it is good to see you smiling again." Isa said to her.

"I guess the twins' scheme worked then." Yeek said, leaning back in his chair. The shamans all looked at him questioningly. He sighed. "Yang is, like, their best friend, and they hate to see him upset. The sure-fire way to cheer Yang up to pull a prank, so that's what they did."

"Leaving us as collateral damage." Hao muttered. Yin cuffed her gently.

"Lighten up. Think of it as a learning experience."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Night time. The Asakura kids had been turned back to their proper genders early in the afternoon. Hao was now sitting on the roof, looking up at the stars. He heard someone pull themselves up and walk over to him. He ignored it. He jumped a little when a warm body sat down next to him. He turned his head slowly to look into Yoh's smiling face.

"What do you want?" Hao asked harshly. Yoh shrugged.

"I just wanted to sit with you onii-chan." He replied. He gasped as his collar was gripped and his face pressed against Hao's very angry face.

"Now, you listen well." Hao's voice was dangerous. "I am not, and never will be, your onii-chan. I don't care about you, or any of your pathetic friends or family." Hao released Yoh and stood up to leave.

"No," Yoh said softly. Hao turned to him angrily. "It's not that you don't care, it's that you're afraid to care. Ever since your mother was killed." Hao froze.

"Shut up." He said quietly.

"They killed her, because she was different."

"Shut. Up."

"You couldn't save her, and you couldn't bear the pain of losing her, and so you locked those feelings away."

"SHUT UP!" Hao roared. He moved in a blur of speed and smacked Yoh across the face so hard that Yoh went sprawling. He looked up into Hao's face. Hao's teeth were bared in a furious snarl, but the corners of his eyes shone with unshed tears. Yoh got up slowly.

"All that pain, all that loneliness, locked up inside for all these years." Yoh said quietly. "But Hao, you should know," Yoh cupped Hao's face in his hands, feeling Hao both tense and shudder slightly at the contact. "It's ok to cry." He whispered.

The ice that Hao had formed over his heart shattered and he collapsed, sobbing brokenly. Yoh held onto him gently. Hao gripped Yoh's shirt in his hands and cried into his chest in loud, gasping sobs that shook his entire body. Yoh just held his brother as a thousand years of pain spilled forth finally.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf: I own nothing but the plot and my ocs.

Yoh woke up the next morning in a chair, with a warm weight pressed against his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down at his sleeping brother, frowning as he tried to remember what they were doing here.

His confusion dissipated as he remembered what had happened the night before. He had managed to coax Hao inside and into the living room, where he had sat down with him in one of the chairs as Hao continued to cry. Eventually Hao had exhausted himself and gone to sleep. Yoh was reluctant to move and risk waking him up and so went to sleep there as well.

Yoh looked down at his brother's sleeping face. _'He looks so peaceful. It's kind of cute.'_

"I heard that." Hao mumbled. He looked up at Yoh, who smiled down at him.

"Well, it's true." Yoh replied. He brushed bangs out of Hao's face. "Your eyes are still pretty bloodshot. You should go wash your face onii-chan." Hao didn't answer. He sat up and turned Yoh's face to the side. Yoh hissed in pain; there was a livid purple-blue bruise on the side of his face from last night.

"All I ever do is hurt you, don't I?" Hao's voice was uncharacteristically quiet. Yoh shook his head and tightly hugged his brother. Hao didn't resist and allowed himself to relax into the warm embrace. They heard someone clear their throat. The two of them looked up to see Ren leaning against the doorway.

"Just so you know, everyone's waking up, if you want to avoid awkward questions..." Ren shrugged. Hao got up abruptly.

"Onii-chan?" Yoh said, standing up. As Hao walked to the back door Yoh could see that his ears were bright red. Hao opened the back door and went outside. Yoh went to follow, but Ren grabbed his shoulder.

"Leave him, he probably needs time to sort things out." Yoh nodded and allowed Ren to steer him into the kitchen.

"Did he seem...embarrassed to you?" Yoh asked as he sat down with tea and a bowl of cereal.

"I'm guessing he had a breakdown last night, correct?" Yoh nodded. "For the longest time, showing any sort of emotion like pain or sorrow would have been considered showing weakness for Hao. I know because I was the same way, and I still feel uncomfortable showing such emotions. Hao feels ashamed that he showed weakness."

"You seem to have a lot in common with Hao, mon ami." Yang commented as he and Yin walked into the kitchen.

"Well, like Hao, I did murder people at one time, but Yoh showed me a different life than that. I believe he can do the same with Hao."

"Then...you don't consider him a monster?" Yoh asked hesitantly.

"I did before, but then he came here..." Ren closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "It's seems to me he came here looking for something, and I think I know what."

"Que?" Yin asked.

"I've noticed that Hao relaxes when he's with you, with his siblings." Ren allowed that to sink in. Finally Yoh spoke up, voice soft and amazed.

"He's looking for love."

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Not even an hour later a massive thunderstorm rolled in, complete with hail and freezing temperatures. The sky grew black and the wind howled through the air. The storm had been going on for about two and an half hours when Yoh wandered into the living room, looking confused and a little nervous.

"Has anyone seen Hao?" He asked. The shamans all gave him odd looks.

"Why would you want to know where he is?" Lyserg asked.

"It's just, I can't find him and I've looked all over the house."

"When was the last time anyone saw him?" Yin asked.

"I-I think it was this morning when he...went...outside." Yoh's eyes widened. Yin and Yang looked horrified.

"Gods above, he's out in the storm!" Yang cried.

"Alright, we need a search and rescue party, ASAP!" The dragons moved to grab raincoats and flashlights. Yoh followed.

"Yoh, what on earth are you doing?" Yohmei asked.

"I'm going to help, anything could have happened to him."

"Why should you care?" Lyserg snarled.

"Because he's our brother." Yin snarled before wrenching the back door open and leading everyone out into the storm.

Yoh gasped as the icy cold rain immediately drenched him despite the raincoat he was wearing. Yin split the searchers up into three groups to look for Hao. Yoh went with his siblings. He was nearly knocked over by a gust of wind as they struggled across the field.

They called Hao's name as they swung their flashlights about in the forest, trying vainly to see through the driving curtains of rain and hail. Lightning cracked overhead and the air seemed to shake with the force of the thunder.

"Where could he have gone?!" Yoh yelled over the wind. Yin and Yang just shook their heads and shrugged. Yin held up the walkie-talkie she had for communicating with the others.

"Has anyone found him yet?" She asked into it.

'**Negative.'** was the response from the others. Yoh was beginning to feel worried.

They came out of the trees onto the rocky beach of the lake and saw him. He was sitting with his back to them by the water, not making any move to get out of the rain.

"Hao?" Yin called. Hao gave no indication that he had heard. They walked over to him, now really worried. As they got close they could see that he was shivering violently. Yoh moved around to Hao's front. He pushed back the curtain of dark, wet hair covering his face and gasped. Hao's skin was almost dead white and his lips had turned a faint bluish colour.

"Hao, Hao come on, we need to get you inside." Hao looked at his brother with vague, confused eyes. "What's wrong with him?"

"Hypothermia, looks like stage two." Yang replied as he grasped Hao's arm and slung it over his shoulders. Yoh did the same with the other and between the two of them they managed to get Hao on his feet. Hao's movements were slow and sluggish as his brothers half-carried him out of the forest. The other dragons met up with them as they trekked across the backyard.

When they got to the back door they were confronted by the sight of the shamans blocking their way in.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yin roared. "MOVE!"

"We don't want him in here." Lyserg growled. Yin snarled at him, eyes flashing completely gold.

"This is my house, you don't decide who gets to stay here, now MOVE!" She roared. They refused.

"Yin!" Yang called. Yin looked back to see that Hao had gone limp in her brothers' grasp, and, more importantly, he had stopped shivering. "Alright, either you move now, or I am going to have to use force." Yohmei snorted in disbelief and none of the shamans moved. "Fine then." Yin lifted her hands and a blast of wind blew them away from the door.

Yoh and Yang quickly brought Hao inside and laid him down on the floor.

"We need towels, blankets and dry clothes." Des said, kneeling beside him and checking his pulse.

"He's stopped shivering." Yoh commented.

"That's not actually a good thing sweetie, he's gone into stage 3 hypothermia, his core temperature has gotten too low, his body's shutting down." Yoh looked at her in horror.

"He needs to go to a hospital then." Faust said, kneeling beside Des.

"By the time the ambulance got here, he'd be dead." Des replied.

"What can we do then?" Yoh asked, beginning to panic.

"Hun, I need you to keep him awake. He needs to stay conscious, understand?" Yoh nodded. "Ok."

"What are you going to do?" Yoh asked as Des peeled away Hao's soaked poncho. He picked Hao's head up and put in his lap. Hao stared up at him through half-closed lids.

"I'm going to try to heat up his internal organs, bring his core temperature up." She said, laying her hands on Hao's stomach. "Keep him awake!" She said, gesturing towards Hao, whose eyelids were beginning to slip all the way closed. Yoh shook him gently and Hao's eyes slid back open a little.

"You need to stay awake, ok?" Yoh said gently, stroking his ice-cold skin. "Just stay with me, ok?" Hao's lips moved but no sound came out, but Yoh knew that he was trying to say his name. "It's ok, it's going to be ok."

Des meanwhile had closed her eyes, face creasing in a look of deep concentration. A purple glow began to appear around her hands on Hao's chest. After about minute Hao began to shiver slightly and slowly his shivers began to get more violent again. Des took her hands away with a gasp and sat back, panting.

"Is he good?" Yin asked as she and the other dragons came back in with towels, clothes and blankets.

"Yeah, he's stable at least. Just get him dry and warm so he doesn't remiss." Des said tiredly. "He can go to sleep now." She told Yoh. Yin put her hand on her shoulder.

"Go get some rest, you look drained." Des nodded and stood up to leave the room.

"Hao, you can go to sleep if you want now." Yoh murmured. Hao nodded slightly and his eyes slipped completely closed. Yang handed Yoh a towel and they stripped him and rubbed him dry. They then put warm clothes on him and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Here, I'll bring him upstairs." Yeek said, bending down to pick Hao up. The Asakura kids followed him upstairs where he put Hao in bed, in Yoh's room.

"You sure this is ok, little man?" Yeek asked. Yoh nodded and sat down next to his sleeping brother. Yeek smiled. "Your family starts giving you shit you call me or the other guys, 'kay?" Yoh smiled and nodded. Yoh took Hao's shaking hand and watched him sleep. The others left the two of them alone. After awhile Yoh slipped under the blanket next to his brother, wrapping his arms around Hao's shivering body. Hao unconsciously huddled closer to Yoh in an attempt to get warmer. Yoh smiled softly and kissed his brother's pale forehead.

"Get well, onii-chan."

* * *

Wolf: You like?

Hao: Why do you always hurt me?

Wolf: (shrugs) I don't know, it's fun?

Hao: O_O

Wolf: (maniacal grin) review plz!


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf: I leave for holidays tomorrow, so updates will not come until Sunday, probably. Oh, and if you like this story, I just started another Shaman King fic entitled UpsideDown, check it out! Anyways, I own nothing but the plot and my ocs.

Hao was burning. At least, that's what it felt like. His eyes felt glued shut and his breath came in soft, quick pants. He was being stifled under the heavy blanket that was over him, but he did not have the energy to push it off him. He moaned a little at the unbearable heat.

"Onii-chan? Are you alright?" Hao felt someone's gentle calloused fingers on his forehead and heard Yoh exclaim, "Onii-chan! You're burning up." Hao felt Yoh pull the blanket off him, but that did nothing to soothe his fevered skin. "I'm going to get Des, ok? I'll be right back." Hao heard retreating footsteps and then he was alone.

Weakly, he struggled to open his eyes. When he finally did, he noticed without much surprise that his vision was blurred and dark. He tried to lift his head too, but that seemed to take too much effort for his body. He coughed weakly, feeling dizzy and achy all over. He heard footsteps coming towards him again and his brother's voice.

"He's burning up and I don't think he has much energy." Hao turned his head a little, but all he could make out was a blur where Yoh was. He felt Yoh's hand on his head again and coughed weakly once more.

"I'll have to take his temperature." He heard Des' voice say. He felt something thin and cool slip into his mouth. He then felt a hand on his throat, pressing on his pulse point. "Pulse is fast." Des murmured.

She removed the thermometer from his mouth.

"High fever." She sighed softly. "It's likely pneumonia."

"Is he going to be alright?" Yoh asked worriedly. Des nodded.

"Pneumonia often shows up after hypothermia. I have some antibiotics for him, and as long as he stays hydrated and gets lots of rest, he'll be fine." Hao whined when she drew the blanket back over him. "Shh, sweetie, I know it's hot, but you'll probably get chills and you'll be thankful for the blanket then." Des soothed. "Yoh, you can keep him cooled down by placing cool cloths on his forehead and neck." She explained. Yoh nodded. "I'll go get some cloths and a jug of cold water for you." She walked off and Yoh lifted Hao's head into his lap.

"This is probably the first time you've been sick in a long time, huh?" Yoh said softly, stroking Hao's hair. Hao just stared up at him, coughing weakly every once in awhile and feeling very tired.

"Here you go." Des said, setting a jug of water and some cloths beside Yoh. Yoh thanked her and dipped one of the cloths in the water. He wrung it out and placed it against Hao's forehead. Hao shut his eyes and moaned softly; the coolness of the cloth felt good against his skin.

Yoh brushed the cloth against his whole face in gentle strokes and across his exposed throat too. Hao let out a soft murmuring sound that Yoh interpreted as a thank you. After awhile Yoh realized that Hao had gone back to sleep, but he kept the cloth against his face all the same.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao woke up completely disoriented. He thought he could remember waking up a couple times, but the incidents were hazy in his mind. He tried to sit up, but found he still did not have the energy to do so. He began to cough and continued to cough for a couple minutes. When he was done, he just laid still and panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Nasty cough mon frère." Hao turned his head to stare at Yang. Yang smiled at him, silver snake-bites glinting in the light of the desk lamp he had beside him. He had a tattered looking paperback in his lap.

"What are you doing here?" Hao's voice was raspy and slightly slurred.

"I am here to protect you." Hao gave him a confused look. "It seems your family decided that the fact that you were...out of commission, I'll say, would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of you permanently." Hao stared. He should have known they would try something like that. Yang nodded at his look. "Fortunately we got wind of their plan, and now you have a permanent guard that watches you until you're back on your feet."

"Oh...Where's Yoh?" Yang smiled again and pointed behind him. Hao turned over to encounter Yoh's sleeping face next to his own.

"He has not left your side since we found you out in the storm." Yang explained gently. "He really cares about you."

"I don't understand. Why?" Hao asked with a sigh.

"The same reason I care, the same reason Yin cares, because you are our brother." Yang replied patiently.

"But I've hurt Yoh so many times, tried to hurt his friends, why would he even want me as a brother?" Hao realized that he sounded pathetic, but he really no longer cared.

"I cannot tell you that mon frère, you'll have to ask him yourself." Yang replied. Hao's eyelids began to slip closed again, despite his struggles to keep them open. He heard Yang's husky laughter above him.

"Go to sleep mon frère, you need it to get well." Yang's voice echoed strangely as Hao allowed the darkness to take him once more.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Someone was singing softly, and stroking his hair. Yoh opened his eyes to find himself draped across his brother's chest. He sat up and Hao smiled at him tiredly. He was sitting propped against the wall with his blanket around his knees.

"Onii-chan, you're ok." Yoh whispered. Hao reached out and brushed the bangs off his face.

"Yeah, still not quite 'up to par' as Yang said earlier, but getting there anyways." Hao's voice was still hoarse and as he finished talking he had to turn his head to the side and have a coughing fit. Yoh gently rubbed his back as he coughed.

"Thanks." Hao said when he was finished. Yoh simply pulled him into a warm hug.

"You scared me onii-chan, I thought you were going to die." Hao looked at him guiltily. "What's wrong?" Yoh asked.

"I just don't understand, how can you...?" Hao gulped. "How can you go from hating me, to wanting to help me just like that?"

"I never hated you." Yoh said quietly. Hao stared down at him in surprise. "I always knew that there had to be a reason you were the way you were, and so I never considered you a monster." Hao could only stare. "All you ever saw was darkness after your mother's death and when your telepathy showed up. But the world isn't really that dark." Hao snorted in disbelief. Yoh just smiled. "I saw the world through your eyes, now see the world through mine." Hao frowned in confusion.

Yoh took his face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. Hao felt Yoh release the mental blocks around his mind. He understood then. He placed his own hands on Yoh's face and immersed himself in his brother's mind. He found the memories of being alienated by classmates and other people, but instead of learning to hate them, Yoh had chosen to shrug off their prejudices and see only the beauty in life. Even something as simple as a man giving up a seat on the bus for an older woman was considered beautiful in Yoh's eyes, and now, in Hao's eyes.

He pulled away slowly, reluctantly, cheeks wet with tears.

"Onii-chan?" Yoh asked worriedly, reaching out to wipe away the tears.

"It's...beautiful. Why did I never see?" Hao whispered. He put his head in his hands and cried for the second time that week. Yoh didn't know to do anything else but hold him, so that's what he did.

Slowly Hao's cries died down to soft sniffles.

"You ok?" Yoh asked.

"I have a headache now." Hao said miserably. Yoh hugged him gently.

"Want me to get you some aspirin?" Hao shook his head.

"I think I'll just go to sleep." He replied. Yoh nodded and laid him down on the bed. He drew the blanket back over Hao's body. Hao smiled sleepily.

"'Night otouto."

"'Night, onii-chan."

~~~~~~****~~~~~~

"No way! Batman would totally kick Superman's ass." Yeek said, spearing another bite of pancake. The dragons and the younger shamans argued good-naturedly about superheroes at the breakfast table. Yang looked up at the doorway.

"Hey, Sir Sleeps-a-lot!" He said as Hao tottered unsteadily into the kitchen. "You finally got up!" Hao made a face at him.

"You're a smart-ass, you know that?" Yang nodded with a smug grin. Yin gestured for him to sit in the seat next to him. The shamans had all gone quiet when Hao had come in, but the dragons continued to chat.

"Hey Hao!" The twins said. He looked up. "Isa is going to make fireworks later today with our help-"

"-Want to join us?"

"Isa makes fireworks?" Yoh asked.

"Yup, I'm a chemistry major and one of my jobs back in high school involved working with them. I liked it so much I got a license to manufacture them, and now..." Isa shrugged.

Just then the phone rang. Yin picked it up.

"Bonjour?" She continued to speak to whoever was on the other end in French. Whatever it was, the dragons were beginning to look excited. Yin finally hung up the phone and turned to them.

"We got a gig?" Yeek asked.

"Oui, two weeks."

"Any specific style?"

"Hip-hop." Yin answered. "Let's get started then. The fireworks will have to wait. You two!" She pointed her finger at Hao and Yoh. "You're dancing in this too."

"Why should I?" Hao asked, feeling contrary.

"Aw, what's wrong? Don't think you can handle it?" Yang gave him a cocky, mocking grin.

"As if." Hao answered. "I can handle anything you can throw at me."

"Then you'll dance, bien." Yin said. "Finish your breakfasts, and then up to the dance studio, we have much work to do." She said and then left the room.

"Slave-driver." Yang murmured.

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf: K, I own nothing, let's go.

Keiko quietly tip-toed upstairs; casting furtive glances behind her. She walked to where she could hear music in the studio. She peeked in shyly, watching them dance.

"Non, non, non." Yin said, stopping the music. Everyone sighed. "It's not flowing, we need to change it."

"I thought hip-hop movements weren't supposed to be flowing?" Yoh asked, panting softly. The teens had been practicing for a few hours now.

"The movements themselves are not supposed to be flowing, but the dance needs to have a rhythm and so the movements need to flow into one another." Yang explained.

"It's like in a fight, there are moves that you do not want to do together because it leaves you vulnerable." Hao explained further. The dragons nodded in approval.

Keiko cleared her throat quietly.

"Ahh, ma mere." Yin smiled. "What can we do for you?"

"I would like to speak to my children, if you have time." Keiko said shyly.

"Alright you lazy asses, you get a half-hour break and then you're back here, or you'll deal with me, comprends?" The dragons nodded and filed out. Hao tried to follow, but he was grabbed by Yang and led back in.

"Where are you going? She said her children, and last time I checked, you were still her child." Yang murmured, leading him to where Keiko had sat on the ground. The five of them sat in a circle. Keiko regarded each of them silently for a moment.

"I'm sorry." She finally said.

"For what?" Yin asked in confusion.

"I meant to spend more time with you, but Tou-san..."

"He thinks that Yin and Yang are bad influences." Hao concluded. Keiko stared at him a moment; Hao averted his eyes. She nodded slowly.

"They feel that Yoh is being...corrupted." The four kids grimaced. Keiko shook her head and then turned and cupped Yin's face in her hands.

"It's been so long since I've seen you. You've grown into a beautiful young woman." Yin smiled.

"Hey, what about me?" Yang asked in a mock-hurt voice. Keiko smiled and embraced him.

"You are very handsome, my son." Yang sat back, grinning. Keiko sighed. "I just wish there was a way I could spend more time with you, the summer is almost half over already."

"You could stay here after the summer." Yang suggested. Keiko looked at him in shock.

"Oh, I couldn't impose like that-"

"What impose? We'd love to have you here. You just have to be able to deal with the crazies." Yang said with a shrug and a grin. "It's not as though you would beggar us either, we inherited Gram's inheritance."

"I will have to think about it." Keiko said.

"It is a big decision, and possibly one that would alienate you from the rest of the family." Yin reassured. "We understand."

"KEIKO!" They flinched at the sound of Yohmei's voice.

"I'd better go." Keiko said apologetically. Yin and Yang nodded. Keiko got up and reluctantly left the room.

"I fail to see any reason I needed to be here for that." Hao commented.

"We wanted to see how she would react to your presence." Yin said. "And, she passed the test."

"What test?"

"The offer for her to stay here doesn't just apply to her." Yang said softly. Hao stared at him, comprehension slowly dawning.

"You...you're offering to... let me stay?" Hao asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"You are family, and besides, do you have anywhere else to go?" Yin asked.

"So, I'm one of your strays now?" Hao growled.

"Merde! You are very prickly mon frère." Yang said, cuffing him gently over the head. "Show some gratitude!"

"Hao, we're offering this because we like you, and want you to stick around." Yin explained gently.

"You...like me?" Hao blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"You make life interesting." Yang replied with a devilish grin. Hao grinned back. "The invitation is also open to you as well Yoh." Yoh looked startled.

"I-I don't know if I could, I mean my parents, and Anna..."

"Yoh, you can choose whatever you want. If you're not comfortable with the situation we won't mind." Yin said.

"But, I just found you guys, I don't want to leave you just yet." Yoh said softly. "And they sure as heck won't let me bring Hao home with me." Yin and Yang raised their eyebrows.

"I assume, from that statement, that things have been sorted out between the two of you?" Yang asked. Hao nodded and softly brushed his hand through Yoh's hair. Yoh smiled at him.

"Excellente." Yin said happily. "One big happy family then." The four of them laughed. They then heard the sound of the other dragons coming back upstairs. "Ok, back to work then."

~~~~~***~~~~~

"Non, non!" Everyone stopped. Yin narrowed her eyes at Hao.

"You need to get down and dirty mon frère." She said. "Hit hard, you're not hitting hard enough."

"Yeah, mon frère. You are hitting like a girl." Yang taunted. Hao looked into his smirking face and smirked back.

"I'll show you hitting like a girl." He mock-growled and threw himself at Yang. They rolled around on the floor, rough-housing good-naturedly while the other teens laughed.

"Yoh, Yoh where are you?" Anna wandered into the studio. Her eyes widened at the sight of Hao pinning Yang to the floor in a chokehold. "Shikigami, attack!"

Yang suddenly felt the weight on his back go away. He heard a sickening crack and a scream of pain. He sat up and looked back to see Hao pinned to the floor by the shikigami, an expression of agony on his face.

"Damnit woman! We were only horsing around, you didn't have to hurt him." Yang snarled. "Call off your spirit." He ordered, trying to keep his temper in check. Anna glared at him. He heard Hao whimper softly in pain, and his temper snapped.

"Either you let him go," Yang growled, taking a step towards her. "Or I introduce you to a new kind of hell." His eyes flickered into flame once more. Anna looked into those inhuman eyes and gulped. She called the shikigami off and ran from the room.

Des ran over to Hao's side. She probed his chest, hissing softly in sympathy when she felt broken ribs.

"Just relax, ok sweetie?" Hao nodded, teeth clenched as he gasped in pain. Des placed her hands gently on his chest and a soft purple glow appeared on Hao's chest. There was a snapping sound and Hao gasped.

He sat up and felt his chest. There were no broken bones.

"How did you do that?" He asked Des in amazement.

"I am a mage, with a specialty in healing." She said. "I used the same process to keep you from dying of hypothermia." She explained.

"Well then, thank you." Hao said genuinely.

"You know, you've been a lot more friendly today, what's up with that?" Isa asked.

"I guess you could say I had my eyes opened for me." The dragons nodded in understanding.

"Well, whatever it was, we like it man, welcome to the Misfits." Yeek said. "That's our troupe's official name." The twins raised their water bottles.

"To new buddies!" They called. Everyone raised a hand or a water bottle.

"AMEN!"

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	15. Chapter 15

Wolf: I own nothing!

"Let's take a break for awhile." Yin said, looking at the sweaty, panting dance crew. They still had one week before the performance, and had been taking every opportunity to practice. This resulted in Hao becoming closer and closer to his siblings and the dragons.

"What should we do?" Yeek asked, looking up from his position against the wall.

"How about we go flying?" Yang suggested. The other dragons nodded in agreement. "How about it mes frères, want to go for a ride?" Yoh jumped eagerly to his feet. Hao shook his head and chuckled; Yoh could be so childish sometimes. He got to his feet as well.

"Ok, let's go out the window, I don't feel like being glared at by grandpere, or that green-haired kid today." Yin said, rolling her eyes. The other teens nodded in agreement and they carefully slipped out the window and onto the overhang over the porch. They jumped down lightly, landing in the grass.

"That was stealthy." They turned to see Ren leaning against the porch railing, watching them with amusement. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just for a flight, want to come?" Yeek offered. Ren raised an eyebrow, looking interested. "Come on, you can ride with me." Ren nodded and walked over. The dragons transformed as quiet as they could. Yoh got up on Yin's back, Hao got up on Yang's and Ren got on Yeek. The dragons took off with a loud clap of wings.

They rose high above the trees, a couple thousand feet so that they could not be distinguished by those passing by on roads or paths.

"So, what's with the name Yeek?" Ren asked. "It's not a usual name."

"Well, Yeek is actually my nickname, my full name is Yequa. In the Old Tongue, the language of the dragons, it means Earth-child." Yeek explained.

"Interesting. You know Yoh, you're family's not very happy with you." Yoh looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "They feel you are spending too much time with Hao, they're starting to question your motives." Yang snorted, a puff of smoke erupting from his nostrils.

"They are too wound up in their prejudices." He said.

"You can't blame them." Hao said quietly from his back. "I've done nothing but hurt my family."

"If you're going to have a pity party, I'm just going to drop you." Yang threatened. Hao grinned and thumped his neck lightly. Yang laughed that easy, husky laugh of his.

"I must agree with Yang, they hold too hard to their prejudices." Ren said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? I trust Yoh." He said simply.

Yang grinned and whacked Yeek with his tail. Yeek roared playfully and swung around diving at Yang. The two of them darted around each other, having a mock fight in the air, much to the delight of their passengers. Yin grinned and swooped over them, whacking both of them in the head with her hind legs. The two of them roared and chased after her.

"Hold your breath and hang on tight!" Yin called to Yoh. She then dove into the lake. Yoh gasped and kept his eyes open as Yin surged through the water, using her wings and tail to propel her forwards. Looking back, Yoh could see both Yeek and Yang powering through the water after them. Yin burst through the surface and back into flight as Yoh's lungs began to burn.

Yin led the way back to the house, coasting down to a stop by the back door and transforming back. As soon as Yang turned back human he tackled Hao to the ground. The two brothers rolled on the ground, wrestling playfully. Yoh laughed and ran over to join the fun.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." Ren commented to Yin. Yin smiled.

"I think he's finally found what he's been looking for." She said back. Ren nodded.

"The question is, will your family accept him?" Yin grimaced. "That's what I was thinking too."

"What about the rest of Yoh's friends?" Yin asked, watching Hao being chased around by both his brothers.

"Well, Ryu, Manta and Faust are possibly the most loyal to Yoh, so they'll be alright. Horohoro may take convincing, and as for Lyserg..." Ren just shook his head.

Yang managed to pin Hao's arms above his head and Yoh sat on his legs. Hao looked up at his grinning brothers, smiling and panting. _'There's no place in the world I'd rather be than right here.'_ He thought to himself.

"Shall we see if he is ticklish, mon frère?" Yang asked with a grin. Yoh nodded and proceeded to tickle Hao's stomach, making him laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop, stop, I give!" Hao cried, squirming vainly. Yoh decided to have mercy and stopped, getting up off his legs. Yang released his arms and Hao sat up and pulled the two of them into a hug. He murmured softly.

"My otoutos."

~~~~~***~~~~~

"Come on Yoh, today's the day." Hao said, poking his brother again. Yoh just mumbled and turned over in his bed, curling up like a cat. It was the day of the performance, and Yoh just wouldn't get up. Hao sighed and cocked his head.

"I guess I'll have to take drastic measures then." Before Yoh knew what was going on he was gripped under his knees and armpits and lifted up. He yelped as Hao trudged out of the room with him in his arms.

The rest of the house's occupants were already sitting down for breakfast.

"Onii-cchhhaaaannnn, put me down!" They heard Yoh's voice whine. Hao appeared in the kitchen doorway, still carrying Yoh. He ignored the confused and angry looks from the shamans and carried the still sleep-dazed Yoh over an empty chair, plunking him down gently.

"Eat up Yoh, you'll need the energy." Yin said, sliding a full platter of food over to Yoh. "Our performance is anytime after 7pm so we won't be eating much after lunch, comprends?" Yoh nodded.

"We'll be leaving around 2 for rehearsal and set up." The twins added.

"You guys really take this stuff seriously." Ryu observed. The dragons shrugged.

"This is our art."

~~~~~***~~~~~

The front door clicked open and then closed again. The Misfits straggled into the living room, where all the shamans were waiting.

"I thought you were dancing at 7?" Yohmei growled angrily.

"I said that we could be dancing any time after 7." Yin corrected, flopping down on the couch. "And then we had to stay for the rest of the event."

"Oui, we got not one, but two encores. My feet are killing me." Yang complained, massaging the sore appendages. Yoh sat down next to him with a tired sigh. Hao eased into the spot next to him so that Yoh was sandwiched between his brothers. Yoh leaned his head against Hao's shoulder.

"Yoh, what are you doing?" Lyserg asked quietly. Yoh lifted his head tiredly.

"He's comfy, and warm." He said wearily.

"He's the enemy."

"He's my brother." Yoh countered, yawning, eyelids struggling to stay open. "Why didn't you guys come?"

"Such a frivolous thing, we have better things to do with our time." Yohmei snorted. The dragons looked seriously offended but said nothing.

"I think we'd better get Yoh to bed, he looks wiped." Yin said softly, looking to where Yoh was listing to one side, eyes closed. Yang and Hao nodded and each gripped one of Yoh's arms, leading up to his room.

~~~~~***~~~~~

"I want to stay here." Yoh told his family the next day.

"What are you talking about?" Yohmei asked, looking up from his tea.

"When the summer ends, I want to stay." Yoh insisted. "I want to learn more about the other side of my family and spend time with my siblings."

"If they would come back to Japan with us, you'd be able to do just that." Mikihisa said, giving Yin and Yang pointed looks, which they ignored.

"We have said many times, we are needed here, and so we stay." Yin said calmly. "And Yoh has the right to make his own decision, you can't stop him if he wants to stay." Yoh flashed her a happy grin.

"So you'll stay here, with HIM?" Lyserg snarled, pointing at Hao. Yoh's face dropped into a slight scowl.

"That's my decision and I've given him a second chance, Lyserg." Yoh told him.

"WHY?!" Lyserg yelled.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, and besides, he's my brother." Yoh growled, becoming more angry. "I'm going to go take a walk." He said, standing up and walking out. Hao moved to follow him but Yoh shook his head. "I'd like some time alone please." Hao nodded and sat back down.

Yoh walked out the back door, headed towards the forest. No one saw Lyserg slip from the room.

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	16. Chapter 16

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao walked through the house, pausing at windows, looking out at the backyard.

"Mon frère, you've been pacing around the house for the last half hour like this, what's the matter?" Yang asked, looking up from the 3D puzzle he was building with Yeek and Isa.

"Yoh hasn't come back yet." Hao answered worriedly.

"He said he wanted time alone." Yin said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't usually take him this long to get over things." Horohoro replied, getting up. "He's been gone almost two hours."

"Something must have happened." Hao stated. "We should go look for him." Yin and Yang nodded and stood up.

"Hao Asakura, come and face us!" Hao froze at the sound of the voice from outside.

"Oh, no, it can't be." He said in horror. He wrenched open the back door and stepped outside. Once outside he was confronted by the sight of the X-Laws and their guardian spirits lined up in front of him.

"Friends of yours?" Yang murmured.

"Old enemies." Hao explained. Yin stepped forwards.

"You are trespassing on our land, leave now or suffer the consequences." She called.

"So, you must be the sister of the monster then." Lady Jeanne said calmly. "I do not think you are in a position to make demands, unless you don't want your little brother back."

Yin gasped as Yoh was brought forward by Marco and Lyserg. He was barely able to stand on his own, he was practically being dragged. His chest and stomach were covered in cuts and stab wounds. He coughed hard and choked up blood.

"Oh, gods, Yoh." Hao murmured, horror-stricken.

"We will release Yoh, if Hao gives himself up to us." Lady Jeanne continued calmly.

Hao sighed and went to move forward. Yang's hand gripped his shoulder, holding him back.

"What are you doing, they'll kill him!" Hao hissed. Yang looked at him, jaw clenched in anger.

"They'll kill him no matter what you do, they'll kill all of us, look!" Hao looked up to see that the X-Laws had surrounded all the shamans and dragons that had come out to see what the commotion was.

"What do we do then?" Hao asked.

"We fight." Yang replied in a low growl. "Us dragons will keep them busy, while their distracted, grab Yoh, we'll cover your back." Hao nodded. Yin was murmuring to the other dragons, not taking her eyes off Yoh.

"Well, what is your answer?" Jeanne called haughtily.

"That you have fucked with the wrong family!" Yang yelled defiantly. He then stomped on the ground, making a wave of earth ripple towards Marco and Lyserg. They were thrown aside, and before they could recover, the dragons were in the air, launching their attacks.

Hao ran for Yoh as soon as the dragons attacked. Just as he got to Yoh's side Marco saw him. Marco attacked with Michael, but was blocked by a whirlwind that sprouted around Hao and Yoh.

"Get out of there frère!" Yin called from the air. "Des, we're going to need you on the ground!" Des nodded and swooped down, changing back to human and helping Hao to get Yoh to the circle of waiting shamans.

The shamans all crowded around as Hao laid down Yoh, placing his head in his lap.

"Give him some space." Des ordered. She placed her palms on Yoh's chest. Yoh breathed in bubbly, ragged gasps. His eyes were glassy and vague as blood continued to pour from his wounds.

"He's bleeding internally, I have to fix whatever's damaged." Des said distantly, closing her eyes. The glow around her hands indicated that she was working as the battle continued to rage around them.

Des soon gasped and staggered back to fall to the ground in a dead faint. Hao was relieved to hear Yoh's breathing no longer sounding like he was trying to breathe through water, but he was still bleeding quite heavily.

"Looks like she was able to heal his internal injuries before she ran out of energy." Faust said, kneeling beside the two brothers. "He's going to bleed out though, we need to seal the wounds, and I don't have any tools for stitches. Hao, you're going to have to cauterize the wound."

"Cau-cauterize?" Hao stammered.

"Doesn't that mean burn it to seal it?" Horohoro asked, looking a little sick. Faust nodded.

"It's the only way, he'll bleed out otherwise." Faust explained. "We'll need to hold him down."

Yoh thrashed weakly when Ren gripped his arms above his head and pinned them there. Horohoro sat on his legs. Yoh panted, staring up at them in confusion. Hao touched his face.

"I'm sorry otouto, this is going to hurt." Yoh jerked and then screamed in pain as Hao used his fire to seal the deep wounds on his body.

"What are you doing?!" Yohmei yelled, alerted by Yoh's screams. Faust held up a hand.

"Hao is sealing Yoh's wounds, otherwise he would bleed to death." Faust explained. Yoh thrashed wildly, trying to escape the pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hao murmured as Yoh finally sagged, screams turning into soft moans of pain. Done with his work he stroked Yoh's head softly.

Meanwhile the battle raged on. The dragons countered the X-Laws' attacks with their natural fire-breathing abilities and the fighting skills that Gram had instilled in them.

"X-Laws, to me!" Jeanne cried. The X-Laws gathered for a combined attack together with Shamash.

"Stand back guys, we got this. Get ready with a containment spell." Yin said, turning to face the X-Laws with Yang. "Let's show them the power of the Yin-Yang dragons."

The X-Laws attacked. Yang released a burst of magma (earth and fire mixed) while Yin released a waterspout (water and air mixed) to counter. Their attack drove back the X-Laws' and slammed forcefully into their guardian spirits.

The twins then activated the containment spell, sealing the X-Laws in a glowing silver cage-like force field. The dragons glided back to the ground, energies spent by the battle. They looked at the captive X-Laws and then at each other.

"Now what?"

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	17. Chapter 17

Wolf: Own nothing, this authoress does. Shit, need to stop watching Star Wars.

"Ok, first of all, how's Yoh doing?" Yin said, stepping into command.

"He's no longer bleeding, but requires a blood transfusion." Faust said softly.

"We have materials for that in the house." Yin said. Faust raised a questioning eyebrow. "You can't really take injured supernaturals to a hospital, now can you?" She said simply. Faust nodded.

"It will likely work best if Yang or Hao supplies the blood."

"It'll have to be Hao." Yang stated. "Dragon blood is different enough from human that the human blood will just attach the dragon." Faust nodded and beckoned for Hao to follow him. Hao picked up his now unconscious brother and followed Faust into the house.

"Fred, George, can you make that containment spell into something more like shackles?" The twins nodded and did as she bid. "The rest of you scout out the area from the air, make sure we're not going to have anymore surprise attacks. Me and Yang are going to check on the perimeter spells, there's no way they shouldn't have been set off." She ordered. "Well? Allez!" The dragons all scattered to do as she said.

"She's going to turn out just like Grandmother." Keiko said, shaking her head and smiling.

"Not a bad thing." The twins said, shepherding the captive X-Laws into the house.

Yoh's family immediately went to find out how he was doing. They found Hao with Faust in the makeshift medical room with an IV in his arm, leading to Yoh's arm. Yoh was once again conscious. His eyes were closed and his face was screwed up in pain. Hao stroked his brother's sweat-soaked hair with his free hand while Yoh's head thrashed weakly, soft, pained gasps escaping his lips.

"Oh Great Spirit." Keiko sobbed. "Yoh..."

"He'll be alright my dear." Faust assured, returning with a needle. "Now for the painkillers." Faust slipped the needle into Yoh's arm. Yoh shuddered slightly and then his head fell to one side as his breathing grew steady again.

"You, you are the cause of this." Yohmei snarled, pointing a finger shaking with rage at Hao. Hao bowed his head, not saying anything. "Are you happy, monster? You-"

"That is enough Yohmei!" Keiko snapped. Yohmei stared at her in shock as she marched over to Hao and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and middle. "It is not his fault that others make the choices they do, leave him alone."

"Keiko, what are you doing, get away from him." Mikihisa said softly. Keiko shook her head. She could feel Hao's body shaking with repressed sobs.

"KEIKO!" Yohmei roared. Hao flinched and Yoh jerked in his sleep. Faust stalked over, looking angry.

"You are disturbing my patient, leave now." He hissed. Yohmei gaped at him and then spun on his heel and left the room. Mikihisa followed him with a backward glance at Keiko. Kino didn't leave but simply sat down next to Keiko and placed one hand on Hao's knee.

Hao broke down and cried in loud, gulping sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He cried over and over again. Keiko gently stroked his hair.

"Shh, it's alright, calm down, it's alright my son." Hao's head jerked up and he looked back at Keiko, eyes filled with shock. "Despite what you've done, you are still my son." Keiko explained gently.

"Besides, Yoh is correct, everyone deserves a second chance." Kino said gruffly. "I may not be able to see, but I can hear well enough the change in your voice in the last little while. It is..calmer, gentler, especially when you are with your siblings." Kino snorted then. "Your grandfather is a stubborn old goat, and unfortunately, your father is cut from the same cloth, so I don't expect them to welcome you anytime soon."

"But, you will?" Hao asked. Kino bowed her head.

"Yoh has the ability to look past the surface of a person and see what lies inside, what their soul is like. If he can find it in him to trust you, so can I." She explained.

"And I for one have not seen you this happy since the Shaman King tournament. You did that, you and your siblings. And, like I said, you are still my child, and that bond still exists." Keiko said with a smile. Hao sniffed a little.

"Thank you." He whispered. Kino huffed and stood up.

"I'm going to ask those hellions if they have room to let me stay after the summer." She said. "I want to learn more about the dragon culture, and it seems this would be the best place to do it. Besides, those beasties make me feel younger than I have in years." She grinned wickedly and walked out.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Keiko asked. Hao nodded. She squeezed him briefly in a warm hug and then stood up to leave.

~~~~~***~~~~~~

"Onii-chan?" The soft voice cut through fog of his sleeping mind. He slowly opened his eyes as he felt a shaking hand rest upon his head. He sat up stiffly, sleeping on the floor was not good for the back at all, and looked into Yoh's eyes.

"Otouto, you're awake." He breathed. Yoh nodded and then winced. "How is the pain?" Hao asked in concern.

"Bearable." Yoh replied. He struggled to sit up, Hao helping him. "What happened to the X-Laws?" He asked.

"They were captured and now the dragons are trying to find the spellbook with the memory spell that was used to make your family forget about Yin and Yang to use on them."

"Why did Lyserg do it? I thought he was my friend." Yoh asked softly. Hao shook his head.

"He was consumed by hatred Yoh. Unfortunately, I think as long as you stay by my side, you're in danger." Hao said in a resigned tone. Yoh looked up at him, eyes widening as he realized what Hao meant to do.

"No, no you can't leave. You...you can't!" Yoh cried.

"Yoh, all my presence ever does is hurt the ones that care about me. If I'm gone, forever, they won't hurt you anymore."

"You...you're just going to kill yourself then?!" Yoh cried. Hao didn't answer. Yoh lunged forward and grabbed his shoulders desperately. "Hao, why?"

"To end the pain that I've caused you." Yoh shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"But if you die, you'll just cause me more pain!" He protested. "I don't want to lose you." Hao said nothing. "What about Yin and Yang? What will another death in the family so soon do to them? Please Hao, this is not the way, please." Hao stared into Yoh's agonized face. "I know you want to protect me, but don't you think that even if you died it wouldn't stop them? They'll never stop, not until anyone associated with you is gone. Your death solves nothing Hao. Please, stay with me." Yoh pleaded.

Hao wrapped his arms carefully around Yoh's shaking form.

"Okay, okay. If you want me to stay, I'll stay." Hao murmured gently. Yoh sobbed into his chest. "Shh, it's ok, don't cry."

"Promise you won't leave." Yoh's voice was muffled. Hao looked down and smiled tenderly at him.

"I promise."

~~~~~***~~~~~

"Oh, mon frères, finally." Yang quipped with a quirk of his lips as Hao helped Yoh into the living room. The captive X-Laws glared at the two of them.

"We're ready, did you have anything to say to them before they forget about all this?" Yin asked, holding a spellbook in her hand. Yoh nodded and stepped forward, swaying a little.

"Lyserg." Lyserg glared at him. "I thought you told me you trusted my decisions?"

"That was until you were brainwashed by Hao." Lyserg snarled. Yoh gazed at him sadly.

"I guess this is goodbye then, my friend." Yoh stepped back. Yin stepped forward and began reading from the spellbook. The room seemed to get darker and darker until there was a sudden bang. The X-Laws were gone. Yin shut the book.

"Where did you send them?" Horohoro asked.

"To their respective homes. They will have no memory of this place, us or the events of the last little while in Lyserg's case." Yeek explained.

"Now, hopefully we can leave out our lives in relative peace."

* * *

Wolf: Next chapter is the last one! Review plz!


	18. Chapter 18

Wolf: Last chapter folks, I'm sorry to say. I own nothing!

"So, you're really staying then?" Horohoro asked Yoh as he packed his bags into the SUV. Yoh nodded. "Well, then I guess this is goodbye. I'd stay, but I got my own family to get back to." Yoh smiled and hugged him.

"It's ok, I understand." He assured his friend. "Come and visit us sometime, 'kay?"

"Definitely dude!" Horohoro laughed.

"We'll have to arrange Thanksgiving or Christmas together." Ren said, sauntering past to throw his bag into the back of the SUV.

"Yeah, we will." Yin agreed. "This area is beautiful in the winter, definitely come down." Ren chuckled.

"Try to stay out of trouble." He told the triplets. Yang laughed and slung his arms over his brothers' shoulders.

"Who us? We never get into trouble." Ren just snorted. Ryu came out next with a sheepish grin.

"Chief, I'd love to stay with you, but I am enrolled in that culinary school and-" Yoh waved off his ramblings, grinning.

"Don't worry about it Ryu. And good luck in school, I'm sure you'll do great." Ryu grinned and hopped off.

"It has been an interesting summer, but Eliza and I must be getting back to our own home." Faust said, briefly shaking each of their hands. "Goodbye for now Yoh."

"Yoh, I just..." Manta stammered. "It just freaks me out too much Yoh. I just wouldn't feel safe with him around." He said, obviously referring to Hao. Yoh gave him a sad, but reassuring smile.

Then Anna came up to him. In the last couple weeks, after Yoh had decided that he was in fact staying, she had grown more distant towards him. He knew that it was because she was struggling to come to terms with his decision, and didn't want to lose composure, and was not upset about it.

"Anna..." Yoh said softly.

"You better keep up with your training Yoh." She said. "And you!" She yelled, pointing at Hao. "You hurt him in any way and there will be hell to pay, understand?" Hao smiled and nodded meekly.

Finally came Yoh's father and grandfather. Yohmei strode up to them.

"Last chance to put an end to this foolishness." He said gruffly. "You can still come home and be with your _family._" Kino just sniffed. Keiko and Yoh shook their heads. Yohmei turned purple and stalked off, Mikihisa trailing them.

They watched the cars disappear down the road.

"He's wrong, we are with our family." Yoh said softly. Hao and Yang put their arms around his shoulders.

"It's a bit of a strange family," Hao said, looking around at the dragons. "But it's ours."

**THE END!**

Wolf: Thanks guys for all your support, I don't know, maybe a sequel sometime, but I'd have to come up with a storyline, any suggestions, just let me know. Wolf, out!


End file.
